Destiny's Twist
by Bendis Kath
Summary: After a crazy, impulse idea to travel backwards in time to their 6th year backfires and they are instead hurtled 27 years into the past, Hermione and Ginny must learn what it means to change history, and in the process, the future. Chapter 16 is up!
1. Prologue the Beginning & the Accident

HEY ALL! THIS IS A NEW STORY I'M STARTING. IT'S AN HG/SB FAN-FIC SO… YEAH, ONCE AGAIN ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER.

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER SIRIUS AND JAMES WOULD NOT BE DEAD AND SNAPE WOULD'VE BIT THE DUST A LONG TIME AGO… ALSO, LITTLE PETTIGREW WOULD'VE BEEN SADISTICALLY TORTURED BY HIS LITTLE D.E. BUDDIES. ANYWHO, SORRY ABOUT THAT. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

∞ **Prologue: The Beginning & the Accident ∞**

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione whispered, brushing the messy strands of hair out of her friends' dull green eyes that looked lifelessly into her own. A gasp sounded near her and she looked up sharply to see her best friend, Ginny, staring transfixed at the prone shape of Harry Potter, lying next to his fallen nemesis.

The girls sat together, eyes wide with shock until Hermione reached a shaking hand into her robes and pulled out a silver and gold Time turner. "Ginny…" Hermione whispered, barely audibly. "Please… don't stay here- come with me. Come help me make it right again." Ginny stared at the quivering hand for only a second until she grasped it tightly. Silence reigned in the battle field and, had there been a single bystander, he would have just barely seen through the rolls of fog and smoke, two girls lean forward and kiss a dark object at their feet, a flash of a spell being yelled in the distance ("Hogwarts, 1979!"), a surprised scream, a snap, a sprinkle of golden dust, and then- nothing.

Now, there couldn't possibly be a single bystander, because he never had reason to come. Had he come, he would have heard the gentle whisper resounding in the foreboding, mountain valley; "We won't fail you Harry..."

* * *

Yay, I fixed the bold print! Easier to read now? 


	2. Chapter I Slytherins & the Hospital Wing

_**Hey guys! A big thanks to those that reviewed. It means a lot. I'm not going to write the disclaimer- if you all feel the need to see it- it's on the prologue. Well, on with chapter one!**_

_Chapter I: Slytherins & the Hospital Wing_

_At first it was soft and the Slytherins paid no attention to the noise. But soon it grew steadily louder and seemed to pulsate with fright and surprise. _

_Lucius Malfoy glanced up from his place below the big oak tree by the lake to look at his friend. "OY, Nikko!" He called. Nikkolo Zabini poked his head through the branches._

"'_Sup mate?" Lucius' brow furrowed as the sound became distinguishable as a shrill screaming. "Can you see anything from up there?" Nikko disappeared in a shower of leaves then reappeared on the ground next to Lucius. _

_"You're not gonna believe this mate, but-" Nikko didn't have to explain as two human shapes suddenly fell into the middle of the lake with a splash- effectively cutting off all screams._

_Both boys rushed over to the edge of the lake and saw the giant squids' tentacles lashing about, then surging to the surface and dropping two girls at their feet. _

_Lucius stared uncomprehendingly at the unconscious girls as Nikko started laughing. "Angels just fell from the sky and landed at our feet Luc." He said, stroking one of the girls' cheeks. Lucius scowled at his friend and looked toward the castle. "They don't too heavy but they're filthy as all Hell. I think it's best to just levitate them to the Hospital Wing." _

_He conjured invisible stretchers and together, the two Slytherins made their way to the Hospital Wing, neither noticing the silver and gold dust that had permanently attached itself to the two unconscious girls._

**_A/N: Can anyone tell me which they like better; the separated sections, like this, or the unseparated one, like the prologue? It helps to know. Hope you enjoyed and I will update soon._**

_**P.S.**_

_**Chapters will be getting longer. ** _


	3. Chapter 2 The Past & New Appearances

**Hey guys! Thanks again to my reviewers, you're all peaches. I really do need the motivation because I've already gotten the majority of the story written out; I just hate having to type things up. Anyway, read and enjoy! ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Past & New Appearances**

Hermione was the first to wake up in the sterile white room the she figured was close to her second home; considering the amount of time Harry, Ron, and sometimes she herself were there.

She blinked back tears. 'Harry and Ron…' They were dead- she knew because she saw them fall- so she must be dead too.

Hogwarts was destroyed when Malfoy let the Death Eaters inside to attack. She had killed him personally.

The war had continued for about two months after Dumbledore's death and the final battle took place on top of the very ruins of Hogwarts, and yet, here she was, which could only mean she was dead or- . She lurched to her feet and stared with wide eyes.

Slowly, comprehension dawned upon her and with a gleeful, "GINNY!" Hermione began to jump up and down excitedly.

Ginny awoke and stared around in awe. Judging by her best friend's reaction to being in the Hospital Wing, they had done it. Wait- THEY HAD DONE IT!

Ginny, too, began dancing with joy but they stopped suddenly when an amused "ahem.", brought their attention to a slightly younger Dumbledore standing in the doorway with a highly disapproving Madam Pomfrey.

They flushed, but grinned nonetheless upon seeing their Headmaster alive and well. Hermione stepped forward, Ginny in tow, and began explaining their predicament to him.

If Dumbledore was surprised he showed no sign of it and when they had finished he nodded slowly.

"Yes, Time has left its mark upon you. You were meant to come to 1979, for a reason. But," He warned, "It will not wait forever for you to complete your mission. Two of you cannot live in one world at the same time. Now, you may be dying to know what I mean by 'mark upon you'", he cast an amused glance at Hermione. "And so, I shall let you refresh your appearance," He gave a pointed stare. "Then I must ask you to come to my office, I trust you know where to find it. Good day to you." And with a swish of his robes, he was gone.

* * *

Hermione, who had been staring where Dumbledore had long since disappeared to, came out of her trance at a gasp from Ginny.

"'Mione!" She held out a mirror and she saw for the first time how the Time Traveling accident changed their appearances.

Her bushy brown hair was now a sleek, feather light radiance. It was honey gold with silver blonde streaks and amethyst eyes.

Her most startling feature, she noticed, was the golden shimmer gleaming all over her tan skin. She even had it in her long wavy hair.

She snapped her attention to Ginny to see that her clownishly red hair was now a deep burgundy, almost black, and intense emerald eyes that Hermione thought looked distinctly familiar.

Her skin was covered in the same shimmery substance as Hermione, only in silver. Her hair had it too.

"My God, Ginny- we're…" Hermione was at a loss for words so Ginny supplied. "Totally gorgeous?" Hermione nodded weakly. "You know what the best thing is?" Ginny asked, beginning to take out her wand. "What?" Ginny grinned and waved her wand at Hermione.

"That was us without our everyday beauty prods. on." She put the same spell on herself and looked back in the mirror. "Oh, yeah." They both said.

"Look out Hogwarts of '79!" Ginny joked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's get to Dumbledore's office, then we can do whatever we want." She gasped, so did Ginny. That didn't sound like her! "Oh shit Ginny! Whatever this is- it's changed our personalities!"

Ginny nodded, wide-eyed. "No joke. I almost said that we need to lighten up on the make-up and work on studying!"

Without another word, the girls both grabbed each other's arms and shuffled to the Headmasters office.

* * *

"Umm… pepper imps?" (Ginny)

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" (Hermione)

"Chocolate Frogs?" (Ginny)

"Sugar Quills." (Male voice) The statue sprang open and Hermione and Ginny slowly turned around. "Harry?" Ginny asked, voice quavering. Hermione swallowed her tears and pulled Ginny away from a baffled James Potter.

They saw two taller figures approaching quickly, one still in his quidditch robes, and the other in Hogwarts robes, a stubby one trailing behind.

"Run, Gin, run!" Hermione whispered and they booked it up the stairs before the others got close enough to talk.

Little did they know, more than one person was committing their faces to memory as they disappeared up the winding staircase.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I hope this was a little longer for you all. Next chapter there's going to be a delightful twist. I hope you enjoy it. As always keep reading. **

∞ **Me ∞**


	4. Chapter 3 The Mission

'**Ello puppets. Ew! I just watched Pirates of the Carib. and so the lines are stuck in my head. Anyway, I'm really bored so I'll add another chapter. It's time for the big twist! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Mission**

"Now," Dumbledore said, standing up after explaining to the girls that 'until further notice' they would have to pretend there wasn't a mission that they were sent to complete.

"All we need for you two are names, places to put you, and a background story." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever you think is best sir." Hermione replied. Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger… I do believe a reversal of roles is in order.

"Miss Ginerva Weasley shall now be Miss Lily Evans-yes lovely name is it not?" He said smiling, mistaking the sharp gasps as appraisal.

"Miss Hermione Granger shall now be, oh let's see… Ah, yes! Miss Samantha Prewett, both of Gryffindor house. Now that you have, ah… is there a problem?" He asked, noticing how the two girls blanched at the names he had given them.

"P-professor –"Hermione breathed, but Ginny interceded. "No Professor, sorry about that but you can imagine the shock of this."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly.

"Professor, could we please just go straight to our dorms?" Dumbledore declined their pleas and said they needed to make an announcement but they had to be there.

He leaned forward, telling them sternly, "The future is a delicate thing. You were sent here for a reason so I suggest you start thinking. Save every life you deem necessary to save.

Now, Miss Evans, Miss Prewett, judging by your intimidating test scores you have shown me, I have decided, seeing as how Miss Prewett has already had a chance to be Head Girl," At this he chuckled at the irony of the situation and continued. "I have chosen Miss Lily Evans to be Head Girl with our very own James Potter."

Before he could continue, both girls fell to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm going to call them Lily and Sam/antha from now on so as to avoid confusion unless they're alone together.)**

"Ginny," Hermione whispered in the red-head's ear as they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "Yeah?"

"This was meant to happen, we were meant to come here. This means that spell fired at us was no accident. That person knew what they were doing.

Ginny, if we're going to save everyone- I have to stay away from S-Sirius, and you have to stay away from- James."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, we'll just act like Harry said we did when he saw us in the pensieve." Hermione nodded too. "Deal. From now on- we're Lily Evans and Samantha Prewett."

And with that, the two girls walked into the dining hall brimming with confidence and intelligence far beyond their years. (No pun intended)

* * *

**(A/N: There it is! Hope you liked my twist! There is more to come so keep in touch! ∞ Me ∞**


	5. Chapter 4 Meet the Marauders

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, you have no idea how much they boost my confidence. I think I'm going to delete my second story though, I don't see it going anywhere even though it's all written; it just needs to be uploaded. Oh, well, on with the story! Enjoy! ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Meet the Marauders **

Dumbledore announced them to the Great Hall at dinner upon their arrival and instructed them to sit at the table of their house.

The Gryffindors cheered loudly and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clapped politely. The Slytherins sneered- all but two that is- and they made mental notes to talk to the mysterious girls about their suspicious arrival.

"Oh, damn…" Samantha breathed as four boys simultaneously rose and strutted over to them. Lily placed a hand on Samantha's arm. "Calm down… time to bring out the alternate personalities, eh?"

Sam laughed and suddenly her alternate personality came out; her hair and robes rustled lightly in an unseen breeze and her skin and eyes sparkled charmingly.

Lily raised an eyebrow and slowly allowed the change to take effect, only her changes were much more subtle than her friends'.

"Hello there my fine young ladies!" purred a raven-haired boy. He ran a hand through his messy hair- effectively messing it up more- and kissed each girls hand in turn.

"I do hope to show you around our humble abode. I–" He was cut off as a handsome boy with an aristocratic face and edgily layered, long black hair pushed him to the side and continued.

"We, will show you around lovely lady flowers. I daresay Messr. Potter isn't much company." He added with a wink in Sam's direction.

Lily looked to Sam and saw that she hadn't even blushed. She inwardly cheered. If Sam could fight off the infamous Sirius Black Charm, then she could fight off the unfairly attractive charm of James Potter.

Another boy with shaggy, sandy brown hair and yellow/green eyes came forward and smiled warmly, extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. This is Peter Pettigrew," He gestured to a chubby little boy who looked absolutely endearing- though both girls bristled inwardly- as he waggled his fingers in greeting. "…and these two dunderheads-"

He was then 'silencio-ed' as James and Sirius pulled him roughly to the back of the group. "-are James Potter and Sirius Black at your service." Sirius said smoothly, bowing low.

"I give you, Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." And with a sweeping bow to rival Sirius', James finished, "We are the esteemed Marauders."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, um I really am nervous about doing the Marauders' characters because they are some serious enigmas. Am I right? If you have any advice on how to do their characters please let me know. Well, I don't know when I'll be able to update again, cuz I start Driver's Ed. on Tues. and Mon. I have a party. So, if I don't force some time in, then I guess you'll hear from me on Wed. Later! ∞ Me ∞**


	6. Chapter 5 Familiars

**Hey guys! Happy belated- Halloween! I think that I'm just going to push on and if I need to change anything- then, I'll go back and change it. Till then, I'll write it as it comes. Enjoy! ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Familiars**

Lily and Sam looked at them, then themselves and burst out into laughter. They couldn't believe that they actually were meeting the Marauders.

This was apparently the reaction that they had looked for as a way to break the ice for they grinned and straightened up; James made eye contact with Lily and she blushed- nearly forgetting what she had moments ago promised herself and Sam.

With a lurch, Lily remembered her duty- both, in fact- and looked back at James, careful to look between his eyes and not directly into them.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said clearly, offering him her hand for a firm handshake. "I understand that you are my Head counter-part?" _Good one Gin, you sound very Hermione-like._ She congratulated herself.

James smirked and kissed her hand again. "Charmed Miss Evans, charmed."

Sirius turned to Samantha and held her small hands in his. "…and you are, lovely lady?" He asked, looking deeply into her eyes and closing the little space between their bodies.

"Way past my comfort zone that's for sure." She stated, and placing two palms flat on his hard chest, she gently shoved him backwards. _Yeah, right 'Mione. _She thought. _You liked it and you know it._

She smirked. "If you were, however, asking for names, I'm Samantha Prewett." And laughing with Lily, they sat next to a short, bubbly blonde girl and tall, lithe brown haired guy and soon were caught up in conversation, leaving the Marauders standing dumbfounded in the middle of the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"Sirius mate," James murmured, brows knit as though thinking hard. "We've just been blown off by two of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

Sirius shook his head, still in a state of shock himself. "Nah. C'mon we'll try again later during dinner."

The Marauders sat back down at their respective section of the Gryffindor table and just as normal chatter filled the Hall again, a blonde haired Slytherin girl's scream pierced the air and everyone turned to see Narcissa Black practically climbing on Lucius Malfoy's head.

The Gryffindors roared with laughter until Dumbledore stood. "Miss Evans, Miss Prewett, I do believe your familiars have arrived."

Lily and Sam looked up at him uncomprehendingly until he gave them an, 'I'll-explain-to-you-later' look.

Quickly, Lily and Sam stood and rushed over to the Slytherin table were a small black kaibab squirrel leapt on Lily's shoulders and a multi-colored cat jumped in Sam's arms.

"If you would please take Kipuna and Fez out of the Great Hall I will join you momentarily- ah, Mr. Potter- and the others, if you like," He added exasperatedly, "-would you be so kind as to escort them to the Head dormitories?"

James and Sirius stood abruptly, Remus and Peter waving them away as they continued their supper.

"Certainly Headmaster!" They chimed angelically and hurried over to where Sam and Lily were waiting impatiently.

"So we meet again, eh?" James grinned, rushing over to walk next to Lily.

She smiled as though humoring them, "Sure." And she pulled Sam away from Sirius and walked faster. _Oh, my god! _They both thought, exchanging glances. **_"We've got to get away from them."_** Sam whispered urgently.

"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly. (He had been about to pull Sam into an empty classroom when Lily pulled her away.)

"Hey, tough luck Black; I don't snog little boys" Sam jibed. It was a stupid thing to say but she knew it would deflate his obscenely large ego so she said it with all the venom she could muster, which wasn't very much considering she thought the exact opposite.

"How do they know where to go?" James asked Sirius, completely unaware of his best mate's wounded pride.

Sirius didn't answer, much less hear him. He merely followed James down the hallway muttering under his breath, "Boy? Boy! Phh, I'll show her boy."

* * *

When Sam and Lily rounded the corner they broke into a dead run and whipped behind the tapestry that was a short-cut to the Head Common Room.

"Ginny…" Hermione whispered, holding the little cat close to her chest. "Shh!" Ginny whispered back. The little black squirrel's head poked out of the neck of her robes, looked around, and ducked under again.

"We can't risk that right now- only when we're alone in the Room of Requirements can we call each other that." Hermione, now once again Sam, nodded. "Sorry, let's go to the dorm- Don't worry! We'll wait outside the portrait hole for them."

Voices and footsteps from a little ways behind them forced them to head at a sprint down the pathway and bursting into the Head's wing.

"Right…" Lily breathed, leaning against the wall, panting. Samantha heard the boys approaching so she quickly pointed her wand to herself and Lily and murmured, "Anima." And they were breathing normally once again.

"Sam!" Lily whispered harshly, grasping her by the elbow. "Where did you learn that?" Sam looked at her confusedly. "Learn what, Lils?"

Lily gave her a disbelieving look. "Sam- that's really advanced magic; even the deepest dark Arts don't know about it. I don't think Voldemort or Dumbledore even know about it and they're like, the greatest wizards I know."

"Oh! That!" Sam said, realization dawning in her eyes. "That little thing?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. It's like, I knew it was urgent that we needed air and so it just popped into my head."

Lily was about to reply when James and Sirius rounded the corner, quite out of breath. "You guys are…bloody…fast!" James gasped. _And we took the short-cut,_ went unsaid between them.

"Well, you know how it is…" Sam said, smiling. She turned to the portrait of James and Lily- James trying to get Lily's attention and Lily ignoring him- and asked James over her shoulder, "What's the password to this place anyway?"

James eyed the portrait for a moment before locking eyes with Lily. "The Head's are supposed to decide." He said quietly.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Sam, who was on the floor playing with Fez and Kipuna. "You choose," She said dismissively. "Sam, do you think that Dumbledore will be mad at us for the disruption that Fez and Kipuna caused?"

Sirius sat next to Sam and let Kipuna crawl into his lap purring loudly. "Who's this?" Sam gave him a look of annoyance and a betrayed glare at the treacherous cat before answering.

"Kipuna is my familiar. She's a rare breed; telepathic." She turned to Lily. "He shouldn't be, it isn't our fault. We thought that they were gone."

Lily nodded and looked at James, who was still staring at her. "Think of something yet Potter?" She snapped agitatedly, folding her arms across her chest.

James gave her a cheeky grin and stepped up to the portrait.

"Password Potter?" Portrait-Lily snapped. Portrait-James grinned at James and Sirius and gave them the thumbs-up behind her back.

"Certainly ma'am…" He waited a moment. "Well?" Portrait-Lily demanded. Portrait-James could be heard giggling in the background.

James took a deep breath, "James Potter is a sexy beast." He said. Sam and Sirius burst into laughter and Sirius was mesmerized by her tinkling voice.

Lily blanched, then turned a red worthy of a Weasley. "No Potter!" She hissed. "I will not say that password!"

"Oh, c'mon Evans!" James pleaded. "You know it's true!" Lily screamed in frustration and wheeled around to face her portrait.

"Please don't let him do that Lily!" Portrait-Lily scowled. "Sorry Lily- but dunderhead back there won't let me change it."

"Oh, damn!" Lily cursed. "…fine." She grudgingly accepted. "JamesPotterisasexybeast." She rushed.

"Oh, sorry Lily-flower," Portrait-James cooed. "I didn't catch that."

"Urgh! JAMES POTTER IS A SEXY BEAST!" She screamed, then clapped her hands over her mouth in horror as a smooth voice came from behind them.

"Shagging the mudblood in the hallways, Potter?" A silver-blonde haired boy asked. "That can't be good for either of you…"

Within seconds of the boys' little speech, James and Sirius were both standing in front of the girls that they had marked as their 'territory' with their wands pointed in front of Lucius Malfoy's chiseled face.

"Bugger off Malfoy, you're outnumbered here." James growled.

"Oh, don't be so certain Potter." came an oily voice from James' right, somewhere in the shadows. Sirius' grey eyes shone with malice and a delighted expression came onto his face.

"Snivelly! How pleasant of you to join us! Are you sure the chemistry set won't get jealous?" He started to turn but a wand at the left of his throat stopped him dead.

"I wouldn't go any further brother." A melodious voice whispered. Sirius' eye twitched severely but he stayed where he was. "You're not my brother Regulus, you never were." A snigger was all the reply he had.

"Lily, Sam, go inside. We'll go in when we're finished here." James ordered his voice deadly calm. Neither of the girls dared moved for they knew they were the only ones stopping an all out brawl from forming.

Lucius' eyes flicked to Sam and he looked her over. "Ah, yes; the very person I most wished to speak to. I've heard much of you." Sam cocked an eyebrow and decided to play coy, the whole time remembering the wandless magic spells she had learned. _Otherwise, _she thought, _the bastards will never leave._

"Hmm, I see my reputation precedes me, though I can't say the same for you. Care to share?" She slowly made her way around Sirius and James and stopped in front of a smirking Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy, at your service." He drawled and seized her hand, kissing it softly. Sam smiled warmly, though on the inside she was screaming for James and Sirius to take advantage of the distraction- quickly!

"A Malfoy you say?" She asked interestedly. "It is a pleasure to meet you and your, er, 'comrades', Monsieur Malfoy." She gently pulled her hand away and looked him in his cool liquid silver eyes.

"I however, don't appreciate my friends being called 'mudbloods'. Such a filthy, ungentlemanly, word; wouldn't you agree?" Lucius smirked and backed her into a wall.

Leaning close he whispered, "Your friendship with the mudblood and blood-traitors will be forgiven if you join Voldemort's Cause. I shall give you time to think my offer over, but I will come to you by the end of this week expecting an answer."

He pressed his surprisingly warm lips to her cheek and stepped away. "…until next time Miss Prewett. Good day Mudblood, Blood-traitors." He called and strode away, accompanied by his mates.

"What the hell was that about Prewett?" Sirius spat, grey eyes narrowed coldly, accusingly. James was just as enraged and he paced the floor, glaring murderously at anything in the corridor that moved. _Really, he hadn't even gotten a hit off of Snivelly!_

Lily, however, was looking at Sam with approval. So they now had their bate, they just need to be patient.

"Well?" Sirius demanded coming to a stop in front of a still-shocked Sam.

"Oh, give it a rest Black!" Lily snapped. She strode forward and seized Sam's robes, beginning to pull her friend to the portrait hole.

"Personally, I would be grateful. She just saved our arses back there and all you can do is be jealous!" She opened her mouth to say more but Sam stopped her.

"Lily!" She gasped, breathing hard. "I- I need to go for a walk. Give Dumbledore my apologies…" She looked hard at Lily, willing her not to follow and was careening around the corner in a blur of emerald robes and honey-gold hair.

"I'm going after her." Sirius said, but James held an arm out. He was about to say something to him when they heard the portrait hole click shut, leaving both Marauders alone in the hallway.

James sighed. "These girls are a whole new quidditch games Padfoot." And with a mumbles 'goodnight' both boys returned to their respective rooms for the night.

* * *

From that night on Sirius tried to talk to Sam but she either ignored him or was off with Lily and some Slytherin girls.

Both boys soon began to feel frustrated with them. James, because if he ever even looked at Lily she would hex him with a mean bat-bogey hex- but, then again, you would too if he bothered you as much as he did her- and she would stomp away, and Sirius because he had heard that Sam was friends with Malfoy, his brother, and Zabini. He shuddered. No, he wouldn't let this go on. He would talk to her tonight- whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a lot! Um, I hope this is ok, and I'm not pushing my luck. I'll probably go back and fix it later anyway.**

**P.S. The familiars will play an important role later on. Hope you all enjoyed! ∞ Me ∞**


	7. Chapter 6 Confrontations

**Hey buddies! I really want to thank my reviewers, I don't care if you wrote once, I still want to thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me. So, a big hearty thanks to; Serendipity-England-1922; leftarrow(um, flying…potatoes?); amrawo; TequilahKiss(you did awesome on the BZ/HG fic! Write more!); aizi; Lennexa; and Siriusly lupine(I totally understand. It's like, as long as someone likes what you write, it's worth continuing just for one person's pleasure.) Thanks for reviewing you guys, I lurve you all! Well, I hope you enjoy my next chapter. Things are definitely going to start heating up. Later. ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Confrontations**

Sam pressed her cheek against the side of the cold stone wall and watched the leaves swirl around in the cool October wind.

It had been a month now, since they arrived, and so much had happened since then everything seemed like a blur of light, all fast moving and over in a second.

It had started after she ran to the Astronomy Tower after her first encounter with Lucius Malfoy.

She rubbed her temples wearily and snuggled deeper into the thick quilt, thinking about those past events and sorting them into her spectacular mind system.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

She felt hot all of a sudden, like she was suffocating. Lily's voice snapping at Sirius barely registered in her mind before she was pulling away.

"Lily!" She gasped. "I- I need to go for a walk. Give Dumbledore my apologies…" She choked and found she could say no more. Finding no other alternative she cast a wild look around and took off running. She could only hope that she wouldn't be followed.

Finally, she reached the Astronomy Tower and collapsed next to the balcony. She breathed in deep. Air.

A body sat next to her and she turned to find Dumbledore gazing intently into the forest.

"I've just been to see Miss Evans and I spoke shortly with her about the, ah, present situation. I would like very much to use your knowledge of the future for a group I have recently founded. It is called the Order of the Phoenix. It is a secret organization against Voldemort and his Death Eaters." He stopped as she nodded.

"Ah, you know of it?" Sam nodded again. "Yes sir. In fact- I was a member."

Dumbledore looked pleased. "Excellent! So will you join our motley crew again?" Sam smiled. "Of course."

"Good, good. Now Miss Prewett, I am certain you have noticed a change in your appearance. That is because Time has marked you as its own now. You and Miss Evans are now what are known as- Ladies of the Desert.

It isn't really a desert, but a land where all environments are combined as one. A land where Time and its Priestess' are rulers.

Each Priestess is chosen much like you and Miss Evans were and are given very great powers. If you can learn to wield this power- you can control all of Time."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Since then, every weekend, Sam and Lily would meet Dumbledore and they would practice new wandless spells and exercise their new powers.

They both joined the Order of the Phoenix and agreed to be spies.

Lily would spy on the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, and Sam- well, Sam go the whole of Slytherin and the Death Eaters.

Which meant, when Lucius Malfoy came by after the first week was over, she accepted his proposal to join Voldemort's Cause and aid in the completion of the noble work of Salazar Slytherin.

When she had first met Voldemort she had a very hard time holding in her surprise.

He looked nothing like the snake-like being he would become in the next 20 some years, but more like a human; a very gorgeous human at that.

They hit it off right away, sharing spells and knowledge of ancient magical arts and rituals and by the end of a month- Voldemort actually gave her permission to call him Tom.

Dumbledore was very pleased but very worried about this advancement and he tripled their private practice lessons to three times a week.

Sam quicklymade friends with Lucius, Regulus, Nikko, Narcissa, and Severus and saw that they were nothing thattheothers had labeled them as; they were really, honest-to-god, good people.

But, of course, as all things must go, there were four people in 1979 that she had absolutely no desire to get close to. They were Bellatrix Black and Peter Pettigrew, for obvious reasons, and James Potter and Sirius Black for not-so-obvious reasons.

She figured that she couldn't get close to James because that wouldn't help Lily any and she couldn't get close to Sirius because, well- _Wait, what was that?_

She paused in her thought process and surveyed the room with her clever amethyst eyes.

Seeing the silver outline of a cloak disappear she decided to give them something to think about next time they decided to sneak in on her in her private thinking time.

Working up her concentration, she drew all traces of energy- that didn't belong to herself or the other person/people- and drew it up her hand.

She felt a rush of adrenaline course through her veins and she imagined a pair of hands forming a compact ball into her palm. The rest was easy for it was all based on will power; a trick Vold- er, Tom had taught her.

She would will the ball to go up and down, side to side, or in this case, hurtling towards a target. Smirking, she rose and turned to the sneaky little creep's hiding place.

"You really should have thought twice." She said angrily. "This is your last chance. Show yourself!" She brandished the fiery ball of energy and a muffled voice came from the shadows.

"Hang on Sam! Jeez, it's just me and Sirius."

The cloak was pushed to the side and James and Sirius stood there, staring at her in awe. "Wow, Prewett; wandless magic?" James asked.

Samantha 'hmphed' and vanished it away. "It isn't wandless magic." She said gruffly, turning away from them and looking out the window.

"That was an energy ball. It takes practice but anyone can do it." _Okay, so I lied. At least they'll drop it now._ She thought with little relief.

James snorted. "Yeah sure, but you actually had control over it."

There was an awkward silence where Sam stared fixedly out the window and Sirius started nudging James and nodding to the door.

"Well," James sighed dramatically. "I think I'm gonna turn in- got to talk to Lily 'bout a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I'm feeling lucky…" He gave Sirius the thumbs-up and with a wink disappeared underneath the Invisibility Cloak, his footsteps quickly receding down the stairs.

"I should probably head in too." Sam said, already halfway across the room.

"I'll walk with you." Sirius offered as he caught up with her. _Damnit!_ She swore. _Get a freakin' clue… "_God knows I need my beauty sleep." He said with a conceited smirk. Sam rolled her eyes and gave him an indifferent look.

"You know, on second thought, I think I might just stay here. You go on ahead, 'god knows you need your beauty sleep'." She mimicked and strode back to the window. _Damn him! Can't he just take a hint? I. Don't. Like. Him!_

**_But you do. _**Said another voice.

_So what? There's nothing I can do. This is the 30-some year old, dead Sirius Black! Ginny and I have to change the future. I've got to leave him._

_**No you don't and you know it! Face it- you're scared of commitment.**_

_No! I'm scared of getting my heart broken by the flippin' Sex God of Hogwarts, that's it._

_**Oh, it is, is it?**_

_Yeah! Look, I've got a lot of shit to worry about now and I can't be thinking about my own wants. They aren't the top priority here._

_**Whatever.**_

"Why are you so bent on avoiding me?" Sirius demanded, oblivious to Sam's internal battle.

"Why can't you just look past the illusions and see me for who I am?" Sam whipped around, seething. How dare he accuse her of not seeing past illusions? Why, the notion was positivelylaughable.

"You want to know why?" She yelled, her voice cracking with with every syllable that rose. She shoved him backwards. _Just for good measure. _She thought ravenously.

"…because there is no 'illusion'! You are who you show us you are, and you, Sirius Black, are a player, a user, and a heartbreaker and I don't want to be just another notch on your bed post but that's all I will ever be to you!

"You are a cocky, self-centered, prat who wouldn't know real love if it bit you in the arse and even if you did you wouldn't dare fall into it because you're scared of what would happen to you!"

She took a deep breath. She hadn't meant to say anything like that! Now, she was throwing all of her stress and worries onto Sirius. Too bad he was as short-tempered as she was.

He rose to the punch knowing full well he was blowing any chance he had of talking civilly to her.

"Oh, so you think you're so perfect then do you? You are just as much of an illusion as I am! You hide behind your lies as though they're the only thing keeping you from falling apart! What are you hiding, huh?" He shoved her roughly back. "You are as much of a 'player' as I am! You've probably shagged the entire Slytherin house! You go about your life with your nose in the air thinking you're better than everyone else because Lu-"

He stopped abruptly as Sam slapped him as hard as she could across the face, tears rolling down her cheeks. "STOP IT!" She screamed. "ENOUGH! You don't know jack-shit about me and my life, you haven't the slightest clue! You throw out these accusations like they're fact and you have the audacity to call me a slut, you the great 'Sirius Black'!"

He made another move to speak, to touch her, but she jerked away and slapped him soundly again. "I HATE YOU!" she shrieked and turned on her heel and fled the Tower, the fight, and Sirius…

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How was that? I hope to start writing about them in the course of every-few days' kind of thing. I hope it works. I have a whole dealy to write now and I am on a roll! I'll probably update tomorrow after school too! Till then hope you enjoyed! ∞ Me ∞**


	8. Chapter 7 Bad Timing

**Hey guys! I'm such a slacker, sorry it's taken so long to update. This is kinda short but bear with me. When I finish this chapter I should- I hope- continue on from there in a day-by-day chaptering. Till then, enjoy! ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Bad Timing**

Sirius sat back against the railing and took deep even breaths. Who was she to call him those things? What right did she have?

'But she's right mate.' A voice that sounded incredibly like James said. Sirius frowned.

"Of course she's right. I'm an ass. But I was right about her too and she knows it." He put his head between his knees and groaned.

"I'm so stupid! Why did I have to rise to the bate? By doing that I proved her theory right in every way."

'…yeah!' Said Conscious-James indignantly. 'She made an arse out of us mate!' Sirius stood up. He would apologize first and talk things over. If things didn't work out…well, he'd think about that later.

With determination set on his face he followed the path Sam had taken out of the Astronomy Tower and soon came upon the intersection the led to the Gryffindor wing and the Slytherin dungeons.

Hearing low voices he walked curiously- but cautiously, for it could be a Death Eater meeting- down the path to the dungeons and what he saw there made him suddenly freeze in shock.

There, up against the wall with her legs wrapped around the guy's waist and snogging like there was no tomorrow, was Sam and Regulus Black.

* * *

After Sam fled the Tower she had two things on her mind; Sirius, and someone to talk to.

She knew that Lily was out of the question because she would be in a sour mood after working with Potter so when she noticed the air grow colder she was surprised to see that her feet had led her straight to the Slytherin dorms.

The painting of a moon nymph smiled down at her, recognizing her stunning face as the girl who had been to those dormitories countless times before and was in good graces with Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Miss Prewett; pleasant evening?" She asked in her breathy voice. "No Amica, not tonight. Can I please go in?"

Amica looked sympathetic as she shook her head. "Sorry but I'll get into trouble if I let someone in without the password. I'll send someone out to you though-" She offered. "…anyone in particular?"

Sam thought of all her friends in Slytherin but Sirius was the only face that popped in her head. "Regulus, please."

The nymph darted away and soon returned with a triumphant gleam in her eye. "He'll be right out Miss Prewett."

Sam nodded and collapsed against the wall, trying to hold in her sobs. The portrait glided noiselessly open and Regulus stepped out, his dark hair falling in his face.

Sam's breath caught; he looked so much like Sirius! Regulus saw her and ran to her side, pulling her up and against him.

"Merlin Sammy, what happened?" He asked frantically looking into her weepy amethyst eyes. Sam laughed a little through her tears. She knew must look horrible; all blotchy red and puffy.

The small laugh quickly receded as her reason for looking horrible smacked her in the face and she broke down, telling Regulus everything about that past month.

You may seem appalled at this notion but Sam trusted him, because he, like her, was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

His job was to obtain inside information and take one of Voldemort's horcruxes. So, naturally, his job didn't allow him to get very chummy with his brother like he so badly wanted to and therefore Regulus was the only person who could remotely understand her circumstance.

Regulus listened quietly and hugged her when she finished. "Christ Sammy, I didn't know you liked my brother like that."

Sam heaved a shuddering sigh. "I didn't either until our fight and he said those things about myself." She was silent a moment before looking back up.

"I think he was right though." Regulus jerked her chin upwards so she looked him in the eyes. "No Sammy." He rasped harshly. "Don't you dare think like that, me, you, and Lily; we know why we do those things. Not because that's us but because it's our duty."

She had stopped crying and was now looking at him with such vulnerability that Regulus couldn't have explained the feeling if his life depended on it.

He felt some strange protective feeling come out in him and he knew that from that moment on he would give Sam whatever she needed.

Unfortunately for them, yet unbeknownst as to why, Regulus knew that at that moment all Sam needed was physical contact.

Leaning forward he caught her pouted lips with his own skilled ones and pushed her against the wall; Sam helping him by pulling him to her.

Both knew that they weren't attracted to each other, but the pull of their shared loneliness drove them together.

Both knew this would be the only time they ever would come together this way again so they made the most of it.

None of them heard the footsteps approach as they were too caught up in the moment and just as Regulus was unbuttoning Sam's shirt she stopped him.

"Did you hear that?" She asked breathlessly, her keen eyes swiftly searching every niche in the hallway. The quickly receding footsteps caught their ears and they both looked at each other.

"Shit, I hope it wasn't Lils or Potter." Regulus said picking up his own shirt from the floor. Sam snorted. "You kidding? They would have interrupted. It was probably a prefect or a little rebellious Gryffindor roaming the hallways after curfew. Which means- our little momentary weakness will be all over school tomorrow."

Regulus shrugged. "As long as it doesn't happen again I don't care." She nodded. "Yeah, really. I don't think kissing my best guy friend is very healthy. It's like kissing my cousin!"

They both shuddered as they thought of their respective cousins. "Anyways, thanks for the ear and the midnight snog Reg." Sam said grinning

"Sure. See you tomorrow at breakfast?" Sam nodded. "Tomorrow." And with a parting hug they went to their own dormitories, both silently agreeing to pretend their snog never happened.

* * *

Sirius couldn't watch anymore and with fire spitting from his eyes he stalked out of the dungeons to Gryffindor Tower.

"Snape's a greasy-git." He growled and the portrait swung open. "What's eatin' you mate?" Remus asked as he looked up from a game of gob-stones with James, Peter, and the lithe, brown-haired boy Sam and Lily talked to their first day of school; Frank Longbottom.

Sirius sputtered indignantly for a moment before he could form words. "I saw Prewett snogging Regulus in the dungeons!"

No one why he was in the dungeons, rather they immediately stood and looked ready to throttle the first person they saw.

"Bitch!" (James.)

"Traitor!" (Remus.)

"Slut!" (Peter.)

"Hang on." (Frank.) "What?" Sirius snapped.

"She isn't a bitch or a slut or a traitor. So what if she snogged your brother? She's been friends with the Slytherins since her first day here. It was bound to happen."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Remus held up his hand. "No Padfoot, Frank's right. Sam wasn't your girlfriend anyway. Technically, she didn't do anything wrong."

"Moony! He's a Slytherin!" The other three yelled. "Sorry guys, but I'm with Frank on this one. G'night."

Remus and Frank trotted up the stairs and were moments later joined by a fuming Sirius and simpering Peter.

James sighed and walked away. He knew that things would get ugly soon and he really didn't want to have to choose between Lily and Sirius but he knew that the War between the two best friends of the "Most likely to kill each other before the end of the year couple" had merely begun. It would be announced tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Ok? I'm not a good critic for myself. If I reviewed my own work- I wouldn't update because I trash everything I write if my friends don't read it first. The Prank War begins next chapter! Let me know what you think. ∞ Me ∞**


	9. Chapter 8 Breakfast Rumble

**Hey guys! Almost time for the Prank War! First however, we must build the tension… Ready? Let's role. Enjoy! ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Breakfast Rumble**

Sam woke up feeling refreshed, though whenever she thought about the other night a dull pang stabbed at her heart.

_If I'm lucky, Sirius will just let sleeping dogs lie._ She thought hopefully.

The other part of her mind snorted in disbelief. _Yeah, and you're from this time period._ She sighed. Her stupid mind was right. It would just be better to avoid Sirius and the others like the plague for the rest of her life.

With a grim face she showered and dressed in her uniform, gathering her things for the day, intent on eating breakfast early and not coming back to the common room till midnight that night if she could help it.

* * *

The Fates must have had it in for Samantha that day because as soon as she walked into the Great Hall the Marauders, minus Remus, looked up and scowled.

Remus and Frank smiled and waved her over but she shook her head and stalked to the Slytherin table, grabbing a seat between Lucius and Nikko.

She accepted their warm greetings then answered in undertones the questions they asked her about why she was sitting with them. After hearing Sam's excuse, Lucius looked up and locked eyes with Sirius.

He smirked and put an arm around Sam's waist, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. Sirius' eye twitched slightly and he hurriedly looked down as Sam looked up at Lucius confusedly.

"What was that for Luc?" Lucius looked down at her adoringly and kissed her forehead. "Black's jealous." Lucius and Nikko replied grinning.

She smiled at them and thought about how much had changed since she had first come to the past. Lucius, Nikko, Severus, and Regulus were much like her own brothers and Narcissa was easily seen as a sister. They always knew how to make her laugh when she was down and she loved them for that.

"Thanks guys, you're the best. Where're Cissa and Sev?" Lucius thought for a moment. "She's forcing him to help her in potions." Regulus supplied from Nikko's right. Lucius smiled in thanks.

Sam groaned looking at her schedule and stood, bringing the guys reeling up with her. Nikko frowned and snatched the schedule out of her limp hands and read it aloud.

"**0 hour- Breakfast**

**1st hour- Charms (with Slytherin)**

**2nd hour- Potions (with Slytherin)**

**3rd hour- Transfiguration (NEWT Students)**

**3a) – Lunch**

**4th hour- Dueling Club (extra-curricular with Slytherin)**

**5th hour- Herbology (with Ravenclaw)**

**6th hour- Wandless Mag-**

"Hey!" Nikko cried indignantly as Sam snatched the schedule away.

"I was reading that, and- (gasp!) You've given me a paper cut." He pouted, thrusting a barely-scratched finger under her nose.

Sam gave his finger an imaginary kiss and patted his head. "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Zabini but I do believe it will have to be lacerated. My regrets to your many, ah, 'girlfriends'."

Nikko grinned and shuffled his feet in mock embarrassment, "Yeah, they're gonna miss-" Once again he was cut off as he realized no one was paying attention to him anymore so he dropped his antics and quickly followed the Slytherins out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Sam turned to ask Lucius if there were to be anymore meetings held by Tom when a foot shot out from under the Gryffindor table and tripped her up.

She gasped when Lucius caught her in mid-fall and pushed her behind him as Regulus launched himself onto Sirius.

James tried to pull the warring brothers apart but Severus appeared and grabbed James around the neck, pulling him to the floor.

Sam looked around her in horror from behind Lucius' back and saw Remus and Nikko dueling in a corner, James and Severus grappling for any wand they could find, Narcissa dueling with Alice (Soon to be Mrs. Longbottom) and Bellatrix tossing a few dark curses at Frank.

What was worse was Sirius and Regulus, who had both thrown their wands to the side and were fighting a very violent muggle street-fighting style with wizarding techniques thrown in here or there.

Both boys looked a little worse for wear and were so absorbed in beating the crap out of the other they didn't notice when Dumbledore and McGonagall (sp?) rushed in bellowing for them to stop.

All signs of dueling diminished when Dumbledore roared, "ENOUGH!" but Sirius and Regulus kept at it. Finally Lucius and Nikko both seized a battered Regulus by the arms and James and Remus pulled a bloodied Sirius away from the other, glaring at each other throughout the process of keeping the struggling brothers from diving back in again.

* * *

After the two houses hadcalmed down Sam found out that Dumbledore gave the dueler's a detention each, whilst Sirius and Regulus received a week's worth shoveling unicorn dung for Hagrid.

All in all, both believed to have gotten off considerably easy.

* * *

Sam was walking down to Charms with Lucius and Nikko- Severus and Regulus were in the Hospital Wing treating their injuries- when Lily came running past them, glancing around cautiously as she went.

"Sam!" She hissed very discreetly in her ear as she ran past. Turning around Sam saw Lily drop a folded piece of parchment and watched as she nodded to the paper before flicking around the corner.

She 'accio'd' it into her pocket and caught up with the boys, the Slytherins none the wiser.

When they reached the Charms class Sam graced a chair between Nikko and a bruised Regulus- Lucius sat next to Narcissa and Severus in the row in front of them- and peeked at the letter from Lily.

_"Hey 'Mione,_

_We need to talk at lunch time- go to kitchens! Also, look out for James and Sirius- I overheard them on the way to the Hospital Wing- Sirius has got it in for you. See you soon and BE CAREFUL!_

_Love, Ginny"_

Sam smiled and vanished the letter just as the Marauders entered the room.

* * *

Charms passed uneventfully but for the frightening glaring contests held between four certain Gryffindors and six certain Slytherins that the other students watched like a tennis match.

At the sounding of the bell Sam met up with Lily and Narcissa (who had become secret friends with Lily) and reluctantly went to potions, for she knew the glaring contests couldn't last much longer.

Oh, how right she was.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I think I'm losing my touch. Oh, well, next chapter should be better. If it isn't- well, I'll let you be the judge. Thanks for reading! ∞ Me ∞ 


	10. Chapter 9 Gurple & Picasso Part I

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write but- I've been ill. Also, the inspiration for this chapter results in my own hair disaster. It was awful. I even had to go to school like that. You'll understand soon enough but I will never dress up for Halloween like that again. My hair has just turned back to normal. Anyways, enjoy! ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Gurple and Picasso- Part I**

Potions was a unique experience for those that were there that day. It was a free- style brewing lesson and anyone who knew anything knew to stay away from the Marauders that day.

James and Sirius walked around with black scowls on their faces and Peter mimicking their expressions to his best ability. Remus merely was there to break up the random fights.

Their heads were pressed together in a conspiratorial manner and Peter would occasionally look over his shoulder at the Slytherins and giggle before the others jerked him back around again.

Lily was in the class so she and Sam were partners. They shared slightly worried looks before they threw up a protection charm over their cauldrons worked on.

Abruptly the boys broke apart and added a purple leaf to the bubbling green potion.

"Professor!" James called. "We're done!"

Slughorn looked up from his papers and grimaced slightly. There was no way he would walk over to them! It was probably some horrible prank of theirs anyway.

"Good, good, bring it here then." He mumbled. Sirius grinned. This is exactly what he wanted.

He carefully levitated the cauldron over from his seat and hovered it above Sam's head.

"Hey, Prewett…" He whispered. Sam turned around and just as Nikko yelled, "OI!" Sirius dumped the green liquid onto her hair.

Time seemed to have stood still and when it moved to catch up with the time it lost everyone was surprised to see Sam still standing there.

Her golden skin glinted harshly in the candlelight and her hands twitched violently at her sides, as though she were desperately trying not to strangle the smirking Sirius Black.

Sirius looked at the heavily breathing girl whose face was pale with anger and took in the damage he had done to the striking girl.

A great guffaw of laughter broke the strained silence and everyone turned to see a giggling James pointing at Sam's once beautiful golden hair that was now neon green with bright purple streaks and hot pink tips.

Her long eyelashes were dark green with blue tips and her skin had a harsh yellow-gold hue to it.

"Wow Prewett, you really should be thanking me- I think I just saved your appearance." Sirius sneered.

Lucius, Nikko, Regulus, and Severus stood as one but Sam held out a hand.

Sirius smirked. "Oh Prewett, do you think your doing us a favor by calling off your dogs?

"Let me tell you- you may as well join them, you are nothing more than a little snake with a pretty face. Go back to your toys and leave the rest of us alone."

This was enough for Sam and she pushed the point of her black wand into Sirius' jugular. Lily started. She knew that look in her friend's eye. This had to stop!

"Sam…" Lily whimpered. "Think about what you're doing. There is another way to settle this! Please!" Sam looked at Lily and her eyes held an indescribable sadness.

"You're right, Lils." She whispered. She turned back to Sirius and looked him in the eyes. "You. Aren't. Worth. It." She gently pulled her wand away and left the room, her head held high. Lily and Narcissa ran after her.

"Mr. Black!" Slughorn yelled. "Detention! And you best hope Miss Prewett is a forgiving person! That spell won't wear off for another three hours!"

Sirius shrugged and stared moodily at the door. She did the one thing that made him angrier. By not retaliating, Sam succeeded in making him look like a complete ass. He now felt even angrier and would do whatever it took to make her retaliate. She would get her comeuppance.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope this chapter was ok. I'm too tired to write the whole chapter so I've put it into two parts. I don't know when the next part will be out so bear with me. Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing. Also, I am interested in a Beta-reader, so if anyone is interested please email me. Later! ∞ Me ∞**


	11. Chapter 10 Gurple & Picasso Part II

**Hey guys! Part II is up! I do hope that it'll be ok but we'll see how it goes later on. Till then, enjoy! ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Gurple & Picasso- Part II**

Sam lay on Lily's four-poster bed in the Head Girl's room stroking her familiar and watching in a numb fascination as her silver tears stained the wine-red cotton duvet.

"Oh, Sam…" Narcissa whispered from the floor in front of her. She rested her chin on the end of the bed and brushed a tear from her friends' face.

"I just don't get it guys." Sam cried, burying her face in Kipuna's soft brown and black fur. "Who would've thought Sirius could be this spiteful?"

Narcissa gave her a disbelieving look but Lily shook her head knowingly. "It's ok Sammy. We're doing our jobs right at least." Lily smiled sadly.

Narcissa looked between the two girls for a moment then sat up a little. "Right, you guys talk about this stuff a lot. Is there something that I'm missing?"

Lily and Sam exchanged on-the-surface calm looks that barely betrayed their worry and came to an unspoken decision.

"Ok, 'Cissa, here's what's up…" And for the rest of the hour the two girls told Narcissa what she mostly needed to know. Conveniently leaving out any mention of double-agent work, Dumbledore, Time, and the future than was strictly necessary.

"So let me get this straight. You two are from the F- future? You knew Sirius, and James and the rest of those crack-head Marauders and some of us then and are now trying to change the course of the Future by altering the Past and it's really hard because both of you are beginning to have, ah, 'feelings' for the two prats? Is that right?"

Sam and Lily looked at each other then back to Narcissa with big nervous smiles on their faces. "Yep, that about sums it up." Lily smiled.

There was a moment of silence and then Narcissa began to laugh. "Wow that really explains a lot if that's the truth. If you want though I won't say a word to anyone about any of this ok?" Sam and Lily smiled gratefully and Sam slipped back into her brooding silence.

"So what do you think I should do?" She asked helplessly. Lily shoved Kipuna out of the way (Much to the cat's loud yowling protests) and sat in its place.

"You know what I think Sammy. Maybe you should ask someone who knows this era's Sirius a bit better though don't you think?" Sam looked at Narcissa pleadingly and Narcissa stared back with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" She snapped. "Don't get me involved. This is between you and that git." Sam gave her the puppy-dog eyes and stuck out her lower lip so Narcissa couldn't refuse. "Pwease 'Cissa?" She trilled. "Help ittle wittle Sammy?"

Narcissa sighed and grabbed a large, over-stuffed red pillow from the lounge chair and whacked Sam in the head with it. "Fine you great prat, but you must listen carefully and do exactly as I say." Sam nodded and scooted forward like a little toddler being told a gripping story.

"Now, you first must act as though he's just positively dumb and he's wasting your time, then, when he snaps and pushes the buttons too much- boom! Lay him out with a good old-fashioned hex. Then…"

* * *

As the bell for the start of afternoon classes rang the girls stood and tidied their appearances, adding some make-up here and there and throwing on some slightly more- interesting clothes.

Sam's appearance had finally changed back and as she looked at her schedule she saw **Dueling** as the next class of the day. Smirking, she threw her long hair into a pony-tail and started for the Great Hall, flanked by Lily and Narcissa, ready for paying Sirius back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I would have finished this part for the two part chapter but my mother is in here making the most annoyingly loud noises in the world and I can't concentrate so I'll make it a three part and update- hopefully- soon. Hope you enjoyed! ∞ Me ∞**


	12. Chapter 11 Gurple & Picasso Part III

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been such a long time but I've been grounded from the internet! (sobs) I missed you all so much. The only reason I'm on now is because I'm supposed to be doing a short story report in Creative Writing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Gurple & Picasso- Part III- The Duel**

The Great Hall was bursting with noise, the sixth and seventh years chattering to their friends about the new Dueling class.

The dueling teacher stalked through the double-doors and snapped his wand at the conjured black board in the front of the room ignoring the loud protesting groans of the students as they read off their partners.

Dueling Opponents Round I & II

James Potter V.S. Severus Snape- Lucius Malfoy

Sirius Black V.S. Severus Snape- Samantha Prewett

Remus Lupin V.S. Jasmine Fitzpatrick- Nikkolo Zabini

Peter Pettigrew V.S. Rudolphus Lestrange- Antonin Dolohov

Lily Evans V.S. Narcissa Black- Rudolphus Lestrange

Samantha Prewett V.S. Regulus Black- Sirius Black

Frank Longbottom V.S. Bellatrix Black- Jasmine Fitzpatrick

Jasmine Fitzpatrick V.S. Remus Lupin- Frank Longbottom

The students surveyed the board in distaste. They were all partnered with an enemy! Sam soothed her Ravenclaw friend, Jasmine, also called Jazzy, by pointing out the fact that she was allowed to switch partners with someone. In the end, it turned out Jazzy was stuck with her boyfriend and would have to fight him whether she wanted to or no and Sam had to fight Regulus whether she wanted to or not.

"Right," The professor began. He jabbed a finger at the board. "The person you see closest to your name will be your first opponent, then the last name in the row will go up. You will go up in the order you are placed in EXCEPT-!" He suddenly yelled. "You two…"

He pointed to Sam and Sirius who had just started to squabble again and poked them each in the forehead with his wand. "You two will go last. I think it will be quite interesting to watch."

He turned to the front of the room. "Well Potter? - Snape? Hurry up! Let's go!" James and Severus stood and faced each other, wands aloft, and waited for the professor to give his go. "On my count… One, two- "

Twelve duels and a visit to the Hospital Wing later, the board was chalked up and the students surveyed their scores out of fifty.

* * *

(A/N: If you don't care how everyone else did and you just want to get to Sam and Sirius' duel then skip this section.)

James was found to have beat Severus by one point with a 47 and tie with Lucius 50/50.

Sirius beat Snape by 7 points with a 49 and was preparing for his duel with Sam.

Remus beat his girlfriend Jazzy by 6 points with a 42 and lost to Nikko by 3 points with a 45.

Peter lost to both Lestrange and Dolohov by 25 and 18 points.

Lily beat Narcissa by 5 points and that was because she hadn't been looking when they tossed spells at each other; she beat Lestrange by 10 points with a 50 and received a very hearty hug from James before she hexed him too.

Sam and Regulus effortlessly won 50 each and Sam was now preparing to duel Sirius.

Frank was sent to the Hospital Wing mid-duel with Bellatrix with a great gash on his chest and was forced to forfeit his fight with both Bellatrix and Jazzy.

(A/N: Now that you know the scores…)

* * *

Finally, the din quieted and all eyes turned to Sam, decked out in a pair of ripped, curve-hugging jeans, a green, black, and silver sports bra, and an open dueling robe.

She slipped on her Etnies (under the pretense that they were custom made dueling shoes) and strode to the center of the room waiting for Sirius to come.

James' eyes widened as he saw Sam approach the center-ring and nudged Sirius in the gut. "Wha- oh." Sirius started. "Cheating skank…" Peter whispered taking out his wand.

"Leave out Pete." Sirius snapped, holding out his wand to James. He smirked. "Two can play at this game." And proceeded to remove his shirt.

James' face became smug and Peter sighed with relief. For, he thought, the rules would now be even again.

Sam gasped slightly and turned to look at Narcissa and Lily, biting her lower lip very hard, but found that both of her friends were staring in awe at Sirius' ripped abs.

'Bastard!' she thought feverishly. 'Thinks he can even the score by taking off his shirt does he?' She scowled as she felt her body heat rise when he approached, steadily looking her over. 'Damn! It was working!'

"See something you like Prewett?" He asked once he was the customary ten feet away. Sam merely threw him a scathing look and pulled her long hair into an even tighter pony-tail.

"Bow to your partners." The bored sounding professor instructed. Sam bowed low and noticed Sirius staring at her chest.

"See something you like Black?" She taunted. Sirius smiled coldly, though a very slight pink tinged his smooth cheeks. "Not on you Prewett. That potion was a better look for you, would you like me to make it permanent?"

Sam didn't know why his words got to her this time but she slapped him so hard her own body turned half from the force.

She grimaced as she held her pounding hand and he cursed her, gingerly touching his blue-red cheek. "Shit Prewett! Watch the face!"

Sam shot flaming arrows from her molten amethyst eyes. "Oh, here Black- Let me fix it for you." She jerked out her wand and pointed it between his eyes.

"Species Picasso!" She cried. Sirius' alarmingly handsome face disfigured to that of a living, breathing, work of Picasso, his facial features disarranged into something that gave Kreacher the house-elf justice.

Half the girls in the class shrieked in horror and began sobbing. Sirius whipped out his own wand and pointed it at Sam, simultaneously fixing his face and shouted angrily, "Expelliarmis!"

Sam's wand flew into the air, but she tackled Sirius to the ground and wrestled the wand away. Before he could get another spell to form in his throat, Sam had pointed a finger at his mouth. "Lingua Ligo!"

He sputtered and found himself tongue-tied and could not speak. She had just pocketed her wand and bent to help him up when he thought, 'Levicorpus!'

Sam shot into the air and she heard Severus swear loudly. From upside down she saw Sirius step closer with his wand up and she quickly pointed her own an inch away from his, er, 'family jewels'. (Probably the only thing he actually loves that was given to him from his family.)

"Prewett…" Sirius breathed, trying very hard not to sound desperate or scared. Sam smirked and raised a thin eyebrow. "Reducto."

Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stepped back; gaping at her, not knowing what to do. Alyce Robbins, Sirius' Flavor of the Week, stepped forward but Bellatrix gripped the girl's bright blonde hair and pushed her to the floor, placing a silencing spell on her and a foot on her back. This was between Sam and Black.

Sam's face began to turn blue from being hung upside down and she found she couldn't breath. Struggling to right herself she dropped her wand and suddenly found herself whimpering in pain as the blood pounded in her temples.

Sirius looked up after waving his wand a couple of times over himself to find Sam slipping in and out of consciousness and the Slytherins starting to yell in outrage.

'Shit!' He thought. He quickly crossed over to her and dropped the spell, catching her bridal-style. "C'mon Sam…" He mumbled under his breath as he laid her on the floor with her head in his lap, tapping her cheeks.

"Oh God, please…" Sam shifted slightly and whispered something into his robes. "What?" He asked bending a bit. "I'm sorry… for being so horrible… Sirius." She smiled faintly before going slack in his arms.

He stood up with her pressed to his chest and turned to go to the Hospital Wing to find Lucius blocking his way. "What Malfoy?" Sirius rumbled impatiently.

Wordlessly, Lucius held out his arms and looked pointedly from them to Sam. "If you please, Black." Sirius scowled and made to move around him but stopped when Sam stirred again.

"Luci?" She mumbled. Sirius then saw something that he never thought he would see. Lucius Malfoy, the cold-hearted Slytherin, suddenly looked as though he would give anything in the world to share Sam's pain.

His cold grey eyes softened and he looked at her like a brother would to a much-loved younger sister. "Yeah, it's me. It's going to be alright Sammy. It'll be ok." He cooed stroking her hair. "We're here now and we're gonna take care of you." She smiled and scooted to a more comfortable spot in Sirius' arms, pushing her head into the crook of his neck.

Lucius sighed and looked highly frustrated for he wanted nothing more than to pull her away from Black immediately but did not want to disturb her from where she so peacefully slept.

"Follow me Black, I'll clear the way. Nikko and Reggie will keep any others from following." Sirius nodded instantly and followed, not really caring that he had just agreed to walk with Malfoy, Zabini, and his own evil brother, down an empty corridor.

He only wanted to make sure that Sam was ok, and he would do anything to ensure that she would be.

* * *

A/N: Hey again. So sorry for not updating sooner but I've been working really hard in school so I need to do that first. No promises when the next chapter is up but it will be a good one. Keep reading. ∞ Me ∞ 


	13. Chapter 12 Hogsmeade & Amore?

**Hey you guys! Been a long time coming but its here! Chapter 12! FINALLY. Enjoy! ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Hogsmeade & …Amore?**

"Sirius! Please! I don't know what's happened to us; Ever since that- that decided to play little Miss Hard-To-Get you haven't acted the same around me anymore, you don't look at me the same anymore, and you don't smile at me the same anymore.

"Sirius, do you know why that is?" A noncommittal grunt followed. "-BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS _WATCHING_ HER!" The voice, now high with hysteria screeched.

"Jesus Alyce, calm down." A rich voice soothed. "I don't know what you're talking about half the ti-" The girl's voice broke into a fresh wave of sobbing anger.

"You do and you know it! You're obsessed Sirius and she doesn't give you the time of day!" The girl shuddered into racking sobs. "But- I- do… and you don't- care- ab-out meeee…"

Sam turned slightly and frowned, who was Sirius breaking up with now? The face of a preppy girl floated into her mind and she stifled a laugh, which caused her head to feel as though an anvil had been dropped on it.

Sirius quickly went to her side and she realized she must have groaned aloud. Alyce's high-pitched sobs got louder. "Sirius; Talk to me!" She wailed, stretching her arms out to him.

Sirius whipped around. "God damnit Alyce!" He barked. The cries stopped abruptly. "Go back to the Common Room, we'll finish this there."

Sam's eyes opened a crack and she saw the blonde girl mulling things over in her head before looking between Sam and Sirius.

"No! There is no way I'm letting you alone with her while I'm still your girlfriend!" (A/N: I know right? I actually heard someone say that once.)

Sam sighed softly and closed her eyes again feeling the slightest hint of pity for the girl. _Sorry sweet-tart. _She thought. _But you backed yourself into that one._

The room was silent for a fraction of a second, then she felt, rather than saw, Sirius shrug and look the baffled girl in the eye.

"Fine, goodbye Alyce." Alyce stared for a few moments before seeing Sam sit up and a cold raging hate flared in her eyes, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She shrieked.

Sam waved off the curse with a flick of her hand and watched with pitying eyes as the girl fled the room. Sirius stood, his own wand out, but Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him down, unintentionally squeezing it and not letting it go.

"Leave her Sirius. She's an emotional wreck right now and that curse wouldn't have had the power to give me a nose-bleed, much less kill me."

Sirius nodded. "Sorry about this." He said with a grimace. "Oh, it's alright. They all told me you were more of a one-week-dater kinda guy. I guess it was bound to happen soon then."

Sirius smiled. "Well, I am sorry for that, but I meant more like, 'Sorry for everything'." Sam flushed slightly. "Oh, well, me too…"

There was an awkward silence, then Sirius turned quite suddenly back to Sam, making her start. "Sam, oh, er- Sorry… um, I was wondering- you see, it's a Hogsmeade day today and, well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" (A/N: I know, Sirius would never stutter when asking a girl out, but please remember that this is a tender moment with Sam and he is afraid that he is ruining the moment by asking.)

Sam was about to open her mouth to respond that, Yes! She would go to Hogsmeade with him, when she spied their hands still entwined.

_This is wrong._ The little voice in her head suddenly pulled back. _You're getting close to someone who you shouldn't be_ _getting close to! Tell him no, tell him that you can only be friends- if that. This cannot be!_

Sam sighed and pulled her small hand away from his. "I'm sorry Sirius, I really am but this is rather sudden. I'm still getting past our enmity. We did hate each other a great deal only just yesterday."

Sirius looked at her as though trying to decide whether he should believe her or go ask Alyce to practice 'Avada Kedavra' on him for a bit.

"Are you serious?" Sam grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood. "No you are- Sorry! Ok, fine; just trying to make you smile." Sirius gave her a fake smile and she frowned at his lack of effort. "We'll work on that. Right now though- I just want to be friends…"

Sirius winced at those words. Those were the last words a guy wanted to hear a girl that he fancied say to him. "Yeah… yeah. You just, uh, stay here and get some rest… We'll bring you something back."

"Thanks. Hey!" She called back to him as he turned to leave. "Are you going to the Heads dorm?" At his nod Sam held out her dainty hand. "Can I come with? I need to walk this off."

Sirius smiled faintly and helped her up, smiling a bit more as she leaned into his warmth and support. _Perhaps there's still hope old boy…_ He thought happily to himself.

* * *

"Why, James!" Lily trilled as he and Sirius entered the room from different doors wearing the same clothing. "You look absolutely smashing! Are you and Sirius dating now?"

Sirius looked down at his snug-fitting Led Zeppelin t-shirt and glared at James, shaking his head. Waving his wand he transfigured it into a gray and navy blue Bruce Lee one that fitted just as well as the other and stood next to Peter at the stairs.

Remus passed James and mumbled to him encouragingly, "Play it off mate, play it off and keep cool." James gave Lily a light-hearted smile and shrugged.

"Nah, he's not my type." Sam smirked and nodded her head. "Hmm, you're rightPotter. He is rather feminine isn't he?" She added in a teasing voice.

Sirius gasped and threw her a mock scathing look. "Ooh," Crooned Frank. "Two birds with one stone Prewett, nice." Sam laughed and winked at a scandalized looking James.

"Have fun you guys. We'll see you when you get back." James smiled and saluted the girls then turned on his heel and left, flanked by Peter, Sirius, Remus, and Frank.

* * *

After getting settled in the warm over-stuffed couch and bidding goodbye to the Marauders, Alice and Frank; Lily, Narcissa, and Jazzy sat down with Sam by the fire and decided to have a bachlorettes night out.

* * *

**(Some hours later; Midnight, one minute till curfew)**

Sam stirred and looked around the dimming Head Common Room. Everyone was sleeping soundly so she couldn't guess where the voices were coming from.

After a moment Sam realized what time it was and that the boy's had promised to return sometime around curfew. Lily moved a bit and Narcissa blinked awake.

**_"Wwwwheeen ttthe, stars make you drool just like a pasta fazuuul that's- amoore… (that's amore) When you dance down the street wwwith a cloud atchyour feet you're iiinnn looove…"_**

"Holy Merlin…" Lily groaned. "Are they drunk?" Narcissa grimaced disgustedly. "They must be, that's a muggle song isn't it?" The girls all stood, arms crossed and faces stern- though they were on the verge of laughter- and waited for the door to open.

The Marauders, noses red with intoxication and goofy grins plastered all over their faces stumbled into the room gripping each other for support and singing a very slurred version of Dean Martin's Amore.

"'Ello loves." James grinned as he fell at Lily's feet. "Miss us?"

"No. We didn't miss you, you drunken bastards." Narcissa snapped. "C'mon Alice, Jazzy, I'll help you two get Frank, Lupin, and Pettigrew into the Gryffindor tower. After that I'm going to bed."

Sam and Lily watched in horror as the six left them alone with James and Sirius and the portrait snapped shut. "Um…" Sam started. "Come on Sam! We can't just leave them passed out on the floor!"

"Oh yes we can!" Sam exclaimed, reeling away from the inevitable. "Samantha Hermione Prewett! You help me take care of one of these boys right now or I swear I'll-"

"Fine! Damn, Lils. You sure are a grouch lately." Lily snorted and bent down to James. "Yeah, well I've had a lot to deal with." She glared at the passed out boys' head and levitated him up the stairs to the Head boy's room.

"'Night Sam. You can take my room. I'm not leaving prat-face alone for a second. I've only seen Ron as drunk before." She mumbled and left Sam to deal with Sirius, who was at that moment feeling her up.

"Quit it you little shit!" She hissed. "You owe me so much for this it's not even as funny as I had expected it to be…" She heaved his body to a sitting up position and scowled at him.

"And just why did you have to go and get yourself drunk Mister Black?" She asked tersely. Sirius started and squinted at her face. "Professor McGonagall? I swear we weren't drinking nothin' I swear!"

Sam glared at his laughing face and hit him in the head with a pillow. "You weren't were you? Then what, pray tell, is this?" She reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a bottle of Fire Whiskey, waving it in front of his face.

"Well, it looks to be a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey. You didn't tell me you drank Prewett- mighty awful habit, that, drinking alone and all. You should 'ave a partner at least…"

He trailed off as Sam poked his chest with the bottle and trilled waspishly, "An empty bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey you half depleted scoundrel!" Sirius pouted playfully and put his arms around her neck.

"I lllike it when you girrrrly's taaalk diirrrty…" "Ugh, Sirius you're breath smells like a brewskie factory." Sam groaned as she pried him off of her.

"Wweeeeell, what'dyou expect me to dooo? Honessstly, what would you doo if you got turned down by onne of the prettiest girl's you've ever seen and actually liked? Really, I didn't even want to try to get 'nto 'er pants like the others."

He paused a moment. "You know why that is Preeewett? Because she wasn't like the others. She's different, I llike 'er." Sam stared for a moment. If it was one thing with drunks- you could always count on them to be dead honest with you.

"Welll, what would you dooo?" He pressed. Sam shook her mind clear and propped his head up with the pillow. "I certainly wouldn't have drunk myself stupid that's for sure."

Sirius looked up at her from his upside down position. "Thhaat girrrl reminds me of yooou Prew- Prewetttt. You're both reeeal pretty and nice. I like that."

"Well, thank you Sirius that makes me feel all warm inside." She said sarcastically. "But," He slurred. "We can be no more than friends. I like someone else and it would ruinnn my plannns if we were to become moooore."

"What are your plans Sirius?" She asked softly. "Shhh," He whispered pushing a hand into her mouth, harder, probably, than he realized he was actually doing.

"That's part of the plan… No one must know." Sam smiled. "Oh, I am most sorry, Mr. Black. I shall try not to pry next time." Sirius smirked slightly. "See that you doooo. And Prewett?" He asked suddenly as she covered him up with the quilt.

Sam groaned inaudibly and turned back to him. "Yes Sirius?" Sirius closed his eyes and held his arms open for her. "Goodnight hug?" He asked. Sam shrugged. _What's the harm? He's almost dead asleep as it is._

"Oh, alright you great dunce…" Sam knelt down and hugged him gently but couldn't suppress a surprised squeak as he pulled her body tightly against his and held her there. _Bugger, I forgot how strong drunkards are!_ She thought not-so-disappointedly.

"Plan one complete…" Sirius murmured into her hair as he fell asleep. Now, Sam was a smart girl and knew when struggle was futile. A.K.A: _Now._

She sighed and curled closer to his body, deciding to not take this likely to be forgotten moment for granted and made the most of what was given to her.

_After all,_ she convinced herself, _what else can I do? _

* * *

(A/N: Hey you guys! I'm still grounded. I'm just sneaking this on because I feel so bad about leaving you guys hanging. So here's a Christmas special to you all! Happy Christmas!)

NEXT CHAPTER:

**Chapter 13- "He knows."**

(Preview/Summary)

As she opened the portrait hole a blood spattered body fell to the floor at her feet gasping for air. "Sam…" The cloaked figure coughed. A little blood spittled out of the corner of his mouth and the hood fell to reveal a deathly pale Regulus Black.

"Sam- get- Dumbledore… There's a traitor… Voldemort- Sam, He… knows…"


	14. Chapter 13 He Knows

**Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the preview of this one. In this chapter, Sam and Lily, (though mostly Sam) will be reminded that there is still a battle that needs to be fought. Do enjoy and as always, keep watching! **

* * *

**Chapter 13- "He Knows"**

Samantha awoke on the floor of the common room to someone banging loudly on the entrance hall doorway.

In a fluid, garbled motion, she flung off Sirius' arms and lurched to her feet ignoring his piteous moaning and weakly grabbing arms.

"Yeah, yeah, alright hang on…" She called as the pounding got more persistent. "Shit, what time is it?" Sirius grumbled.

"Ugh, half past two in the morn- _My God!"_ She gasped as a searing pain inflamed her left forearm. "Uh, stubbed my toe." She lied as she clutched at the arm, a sick feeling that nothing good was behind that door flashing in her mind.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Wash this hang-over off." Sirius gritted, holding his head and glaring at the door.

Sam nodded distractedly and watched him ascend the staircase before lurching for the portrait and pushing it open, wand clasped tightly in one hand.

However, as the painting swung open a blood spattered body fell to the floor at her feet, jerkily bringing her down with it.

"Sam…" The cloaked figure coughed. A little blood spittled out of the corner of his mouth and the hood fell to reveal a deathly pale Regulus Black.

"Sam- get- Dumbledore… There's a traitor… Voldemort- Sam, He _knows_…" Sam felt rather than saw Regulus go limp in her lap and the bottom fell from her stomach as her horrified eyes traveled down the long, dimly lit corridor and planted themselves into the shadowy depths of a cloaked wraith.

"Dementor!" She gasped. She fired a quick Patronus before slamming the door shut, not noticing that the small otter it usually took form as was now a white cloaked lady that looked much like herself.

Sirius' oblivious voice floated from the upstairs shower singing "Bring It On Home" and she spared a wistful smile.

_Good old Zeppelin…_ She thought fondly of the muggle band Led Zeppelin. _When this is all over, I'll see them in concert. _She promised herself before a moan from Regulus brought her back to the now.

"Reggie, what's happened to you Reggie?" She asked gently, urgently. Regulus grinned weakly and she tried not to stare at the dark blood that filled his mouth, though bile rose in her throat.

"I…gah!" He wheezed uncomfortably and coughed more blood. Spitting it distastefully on the floor he looked back at her, a dull sheen in his once sparkling grey eyes.

"Shh," Sam cooed, trying to ease him back down. "Don't talk, you'll make it worse. Here, let me get you some water, it'll help."

Regulus pushed the conjured water away. "What for Sammy?" He asked softly, and with a pang Sam realized that Regulus knew he was dying and had already resigned himself to his fate.

"Listen, please…" He begged in a husky, choked voice. "I completed my mission, but-" Another racking cough ripped through him and he spit more blood out.

"But someone, a girl- that- that Robbins girl saw me. Sold me out." Sam stared, appalled at him. "But- but," She sputtered.

Regulus held up a trembling hand. "I know, but listen. There's more." Sam stared, hardly believing that there could be more to report that could be worse than this.

"Pettigrew, Robbins, and Fitzpatrick. Those three are the new initiates. They tell Him everything. When that slut told him I was making off with his horcrux he about pissed himself.

"But, unfortunately He wasted no time in going after me." He gasped for air and clutched hard, desperately at Sam's hand. He squeezed his eyes tight shut.

"He went personally." Sam stared at him in a horrified sort of awe. He survived a to-the-death duel with the perfectly healthy Dark Lord and though he was dying now- he lasted long enough to get away.

Regulus snickered dryly, risking another round of fierce coughing for the sake of slight humor. "Least I nailed 'im with a few hexes before I got hit. Don't- don't know what it was called, but- _Oh God Sam!_" He cried suddenly.

"It felt like my body was being torn inside-out!" Sam's eyes stung with tears as she cradled his blood matted head.

"I don't remember screaming, the pain was too intense for that. All I remember was his voice. He must have wanted me to live long enough to get to you because he kissed my forehead and told me to give you his most sincere regards."

It was Sam's turn to choke and she looked at him with a helpless resignation. "That explains the summoning." Regulus smiled weakly, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Sam- I don't want to die. I'm scared, I'm _so scared_!" He suddenly pleaded. She held back a sob and stroked his damp clammy cheeks. His eyes were shadowed with the light of a place that Sam couldn't see.

The crystalline tears paused uselessly halfway down his face, his body heaving a last cavernous sigh before his hold on her hand lessoned.

Sam screamed in outrage and pain, the tears running freely. She cried for Regulus, herself, Ginny, James, Sirius, her Slytherin friends, for the unfairness of life.

She wept for the inevitable.

Regulus was gone.

Determinedly setting her jaw, Sam conjured a short illy written note to Lily and James. She wrote a slightly longer note to Sirius.

At the end of each she left the words: _"Don't look for me; you won't find me. Dumbledore can explain what you need to know. –Sam"_

With a sigh of her own, Sam kissed each of Regulus' eyelids and she smoothed the blankets on his lifeless body.

She wished she could do more but, Time was short and she had a score to settle. With a last look at all that she was leaving behind, Sam threw the invisibility cloak over her shoulders and stealthily as a shadow- left the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

"_No one said it would be easy Lils. You knew that when you came with me. This is something I have to do now. Vendettas in the wizarding world must be settled. Tell Dumbledore to rally the Order. It's time to bring this thing to an end. I hope to be home soon. If not- no, I won't think about that now. Till next time…"_

* * *

**Hope this was ok. It was sort of a tear jerker but hey, I had to do it. Don't worry though, after a few chapters what had started the night before just might kick up again. Who knows? I'll try to update soon. Till then, ∞ Me ∞**


	15. Chapter 14 Spy Work & Coming Home

**Hey all! Hope the last chapter was a nice little twist for you. Don't lose faith in me yet though because I have a lot of other pleasant twists yet to come. I won't let you down. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Spy Work & Coming Home**

It was a drab day outside the school of Hogwarts and the merrily crackling fireplace inside the Head's common room only managed to enrage the four teenagers inside even more. Everyone else had gone down to dinner.

James sat next to Lily on the couch, bravely risking a sound hexing, and placed his arm around her shoulders.

Lily tensed a moment then realized that the sudden contact was nothing more than an offer of silent companionship. She smiled slightly.

"Hey mate," Sirius mumbled to Remus who distractedly turned in his friend's direction. He handed him a yellowed piece of parchment with spidery print on it.

"This might help a bit." Remus took the parchment and looked over it twice before snapping his eyes back to Sirius.

"Did you do this yourself?" He demanded incredulously. Sirius shook his head and jerked a thumb to James.

"Nah, me an' Jamsie worked on it last night. Lily helped us with the rest." Remus exhaled sharply and ran a hand through his hair.

"Guys, you know what this means?" He asked. Everyone turned to him expectantly. "It means that we're one step closer to discovering Voldemort's weakness and finding Sa-"

He broke off as a black Shade owl tapped on the window, its black eyes gazing steadily at Lily. "Um, someone wanna…?" James started.

Lily sighed and got up, striding to the tall window and snapping it open. The large owl rustled quietly past her and landed on the coffee table holding out a grayish-black leg.

"Right," James mumbled. Lily hesitantly reached out and took the damp parchment that looked hastily tied with black, green, and silver ribbon.

It was addressed to her.

"Read it out loud." Remus commanded. His face had taken on a strangely intense look and he stared fixedly at the colored ribbons.

Lily nodded and unrolled the scroll, her breath catching as she recognized the beautiful cursive penmanship.

"It's from Sam!" She gasped. Sirius lurched forward. "Read it!" She nodded again and focused on the dark green ink.

"Dearest Lily,

Spy work is nasty work. As is war. I have looked into the eyes of dying men and women. Cheaters, deceivers, kings of men, all loyal to another leader have knelt before Tom and I at the end and begged for mercy; they all were slaughtered as equals to one another, both on their knees and hands clasped in prayer.

It is a miserable occurrence that I am loath to take part in, but I must in order to see that these forces are brought down. What has it been now dear friend; four weeks, a month? How are you all holding up? Is life very much changed now that we all assemble under the roof of similarity?

I think of you all every day and dream of you at night. I have learned Occlumency well, and Tom- whom it took but a few days to convince my loyalties were to him- is now teaching me Legilimency.

The other Death Eaters grow outraged at my ever-rising rank and their faces grow black and fearsome with jealousy. It has come to my attention that some students believe me to have killed Regulus and joined with Voldemort, another- that I ran off with Regulus. And of course, worst of all; that the Dark Lord Voldemort has taken me as consort.

Please allow me to discourage all three of these rumors now, though the 3rd does have some truth. Tom, I believe, has an idea forming in that, however twisted, brilliant mind of his.

Which is why I intend to leave as soon as possible. I cannot promise that I will return home at once, if at all. Nor can I promise that this owl will even reach you.

Do not worry for me, but remember the reason I am gone and fight for it. Tell everyone I miss them and love them. Yes, even Sirius. I love them all so bad it hurts. I wish we had more time to get to know each other.

Don't cry Lily, we will meet again soon and we'll all be-"

There the letter ended. Blood trickled down the page and it was dark as though from heavy bleeding.

"Nooo!" Lily wailed clutching the letter to her chest. She burst into tears and buried her head in her hands.

Remus took the letter and stared for a moment, a grim smile spread across his tired face. "Lily, Sirius, James," He said quietly though the undertones of excitement lacing his voice drew the attention from the three grave teenagers in front of him.

"She can't be dead yet. She lived to send this letter off anyway." He reasoned. Lily gave him a watery smile.

"You're right Remus. We can't lose hope; M- Sam wouldn't want that."

* * *

Somewhere far from where she should have been, Samantha gasped sharply as she slipped in the goopy mire and landed heavily on her broken ribs.

The others were surely not too far behind her. She allowed herself a moment of relief at having lost them momentarily but pushed it aside again as pain overcame relief.

Had the owl made it safely? She wondered vaguely. _Dear God! What if they track the owl?_ Sam nearly screamed in frustration as she heard the Death Eaters approaching. Not very stealthy, Death Eaters.

_Merlin! I should have seen this uprising coming! I knew that when Tom left I would have some trouble, but this- _She broke off abruptly as Lucius, and Nikko's fathers came through the clearing.

_Shit._

"Look for tracks." A muffled voice commanded. _Malfoy._ "Right, Boss." _Zabini. Wait, "Boss"? My God, is Malfoy planning on taking over?_

Her hand gripped the wand with the precision of a practiced dueler. _Merlin, give me strength. _Fear swallowed her courage and she shrank back into the thick mud.

It would be best to evaluate her options before she rushed into anything impulsively.

Looking around the clearing from her vantage point hidden in the muck, her piercing eyes assessed the positions of the two men, the three in the bushes, the other two picking through the bog…

_Seven Death Eaters. Trained to kill, remorseless. I'm surrounded. If I jump up and begin to fire spells they'll bring me down in seconds. I haven't the strength to apparate cleanly. I must think of something quickly, they're coming much too close for comfort._

"Come on out sweet heart," A gruff voice called out. "We just want a little fun…" _Ugh, the fathers of Crabbe and Goyle. _She felt bile rise in her throat.

A soft popping noise, barely the equivalent of the popping of a knuckle, came behind her. Two arms came around her waist and she fought not to scream in pain. _Broken ribs! Come on!_

"Shh, don't move Sam." A smooth voice whispered in her ear. "Hold on tight." The popping came again, even softer than before. The familiar rushing and squeezing filtered into her pain clogged mind and she left the mud with a sick, squelching noise.

* * *

"Damn, you were really buried in that mud weren't you?" The voice laughed. _I know that voice! _Sam thought excitedly. "Lucius!" She gasped. "Hey you." He smiled, looking care-free, but his eyes told a different story.

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly, seeing how she winced as she shifted positions. "Oh, " She squeaked. "Yeah, um, " _Fractured, say fractured. _"Just- just a fractured rib."

She grinned bravely, and Lucius cast her a dubious look before turning to the window. His momentary silence gave her time to survey the room he had apparated them into.

It was a Spartan room, with dirty green walls and silver accenting. "Old Head Quarters." She commented. He nodded. "Yeah, been in the family for ages."

_You're wasting time you oaf! _She scolded herself. _They'll be on you like white on rice if you don't get out of here soon. _She nodded and looked back at Lucius. He looked nervous, jumpy even. This was new. Especially for the composed boy she had come to know and love.

"We need to get out of here soon, especially you. You're freezing. Jesus, Sam!" He groaned as he threw his cloak over her shoulders. "It is late December you know. What the Hell are you doing out there with no cloak on?"

Sam threw him an annoyed look. "Use your brains Luc; they attacked me in the middle of the night. Would you have stopped to dress for the weather?"

Lucius sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Sam, I'm just so worried." Sam smiled a little. "Hey, I know. _I know._ Look, let's just get out of here. I need to get back to Hogwarts."

Lucius looked at her. "Hogwarts, huh? Finally going to go back?" She nodded determinedly. "Yeah, Dumbledore'll tell them what they need to know."

He nodded. "Just one more thing though. Sam- I can only take you as far as Hogsmeade. If anyone sees me helping you and word reaches my father…"

Sam placed a hand on his cheek. "I understand. I can do it."

With a pop they were gone.

* * *

Lucius left Sam by the border of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, and went inside first.

* * *

As she stumbled and finally crawled across the grounds to the castle, a bone-chilling sound stopped her heart and stilled her very nerves.

She knew that she wouldn't have the strength to run the rest of the way to the castle. The werewolf would be on her before she could gather the energy to stand.

Closing her eyes in brief resignation the pounding feet drew nearer, hot breath could be heard being expelled in heavy tufts. With a final burst of strength, Sam rolled to her side and pulled her wand out.

She would not die without a fight.

* * *

**End of chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed it. So Sam is home after being gone for a whole month. For those of you who are confused, here's my figuring: Sam and Lily came to Hogwarts a month into school. So October passes where they learn all that, Time stuff and the whole spy work comes into their lives, then in November all that stuff with Sirius goes down, THEN, end of November Regulus dies and Sam leaves. One month passes and it is now a few days before X-mas. Here is where we leave off. 'Till next time! ∞ Me ∞ **


	16. Chapter 15 Dreams & Waking Up

**Hey! Just so you know, as the **Flashback/Dream** part comes in you need to know that all of them are going in order from the most recent happening. And the last is a glimpse into one of the many paths of the future. Ok, then. Here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Dreams & Waking up**

_She would not die without a fight._

Sam rolled to her back and planted a kick in the hard, iron flesh of the werewolf's shoulder, cracking the bone.

It yelped and stumbled back, glaring fiercely at her. The shock melted from its eyes and a flicker of recognition passed over its sharp features before a throaty growl showed its long teeth.

The werewolf advanced.

"Remus!" Sam screamed hoarsely. "Remus, NO! You know me Remus, you know me… You know me…" Her voice slowly lost its strength and faded weakly out.

"Oh, God, Remus." She breathed. She showed the wand to him and then slowly pocketed it. "I can't do it. I could never do that to you."

The lycan licked its lips and sat down, cocked a shaggy head, stared at her. "Me and you, we were friends weren't we?" She asked softly.

She held out a shaky hand for him to sniff. "Remember?"

**_What are you doing? _**, yelled a distinguished voice from her head. It felt as though a glass barrier shattered and she was open to senses she didn't even know a human could have.

**_Hello idiot! This is a werewolf. A mix between dog and man! Do not trust him! _**

_Who are you? _Sam asked; she was careful to watch Remus and the distance that was inching closer between her hand and his muzzle.

**_Phah!_** The voice guffawed. **_Forgot old Kipuna already, huh? Some bonded pair we must've made._**

_Kipuna! My God, I forgot that we could talk like this! Where are you? Can you help me? _There was no answer, but a very faint padding of feet broke into her awareness.

**_I'm sorry Hermione… _**Kipuna said. The werewolf's head had just brushed under her fingertips when Sam felt a searing flash of claws cut deep into the side of her face.

She threw her head back and screamed, the werewolf pulled back abruptly and snarled in outrage, closing his jaws on her wrist.

Sam fell in a crumpled heap at the lycan's feet. The heavy padding of paws vibrated beneath her head. She saw a stag steering the wolf away, a rat on its back.

Darkness clouded her vision. A warm tongue lapped at her wounded cheek. A distant repulsion at the contact flickered at the seed of her more primitive mind.

_Gross! Dog germs…_ Sam sagged into the ground.

She would not wake again 'til after Christmas.

* * *

**Flashback/Dream**

"…and what reason would the pure-blooded Samantha Prewett have to destroy the Great, Lord Voldemort?" He asked softly. His lilting voice carried a venomous catch in its undercurrents that she did not miss.

"Kanly!" She spat. "Vendetta!" Her voice was lower than normal, thick with the swell of blood gurgling from a punctured lung.

"Vendetta on you for the murder of Regulus Black!" Her eyes shone defiantly and gleamed as he yelled at her.

"Murdered for spying? For being a mudblood loving fool? For deceiving me-"

"For making you look like a fool." She ground. "That's why you killed him." Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Silence!" He roared, back handing her across the cheek-bone. Sam couldn't help falling to the ground, but she silenced her tongue from crying out in pain.

She looked up at him accusingly and his eyes softened as he knelt down to her, placing a hand under her chin.

"No, you little fool." He whispered. "I killed him because he was a traitor, I had no other reasons to keep him." He traced a finger across her collar bone.

"But you my traitorous minx, I could have much further use for you…" He left the offer open-ended, looking to her lips every so often.

Sam gathered her nerves, thought everything out- and still found nothing better to do than spit her blood in his face. _Ha! _She thought victoriously. _Mudblood blood- on you!_

"That's all of me you'll ever get!" She spat. Tom's eyes hardened, the coldness nearly freezing her, he nodded almost as though to himself.

"Then you leave me no choice, Miss Prewett. Whether I wish it or not I am forced by the hands of leadership to see my followers punish you;" He paused and something lit deep in his frigid eyes.

"I will give you ample opportunity to work things out for yourself. I will leave you, ah, _in charge_ whilst I am gone. Good luck my pet."

**End Flashback/Dream**

* * *

"What's wrong with her, Madam Pomfrey?" A soft voice asked meekly. "…Fever dreams. She's lost a lot of blood- sleep too… It's amazing she survived this long."

The nurse paused a moment, continued. "Where has she been all this long time? Why does she return now?"

She stopped her questions at a sharp glare from the Head Girl.

"Those are not safe questions to be asking, Poppy." Lily whispered fiercely. "All will be answered in time."

The nurse nodded and proceeded to mop the burning forehead of the comatose girl.

* * *

**Flashback/Dream**

"Ho!" One of the Death Eaters cried. "Hear how the wind howls? Like a pack of starved wolves, it is." He grumbled.

Sam leapt nimbly across the moors, not thinking of the agility required to perform what she so easily did.

"How many muggles out there, Fenrir?" She clipped at the man standing on the ledge. He sniffed the air again and turned to her with a grin.

"Twelve, milady." Sam nodded. She mentally went over calming exercises, noticing him watch her breath deeply. _Let him think that I, too, ask the wind to tell its knowledge._

"Send out the Pack, friend." Fenrir nodded and kissed her hand. "You're too gracious Mistress." He smirked.

She imitated the smirk. _You poor, despicable fool…_

"Go Fenrir, your pack awaits your command." Fenrir grinned his yellow teeth at her. "And I await yours Mistress." _I am not your damned Mistress! Ah, well, let them think so if it increases my popularity with the fools._

"Leave none alive. 'Tis now that is their darkest hour." Fenrir laughed mirthlessly and turned to his band of killers. "We feast!" He howled.

The air was soon filled with yips and snaps- then screams… and finally, the worst silence Sam had only heard once before: on the empty ramparts of Hogwarts after the Final Battle.

She shuddered.

"Does the crisp night air make you shiver so?" Came Tom's voice in her ear. "No, merely the biting frost in the wind. The tale it tells tonight is chilling."

He ran his elegant hands over her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Do not fear the night wind's tale. It speaks only of the deaths of those inferior to us. Naught can harm you by my side."

_Ah, if only you knew that my destruction was your cause._ She thought. _So ironic._ Tom gazed at her. "Now what goes on in that brilliant mind of yours?"

"I think of the friends that I leave behind, of the future that I have chosen ahead." Tom's brows knitted a little, he frowned and stared down at her.

"The Death Eaters approach. We should go and greet them." Sam nodded and turned away from her lookout position, walking toward the gathering ranks.

She sighed.

**End Flashback/Dream**

* * *

"What of the bite? Does the scratch counter its effects?" "I don't know, Remus. Only time will tell…"

* * *

**Flashback/Dream**

"Ah, I knew you would come to me." Tom smiled. He held out a hand and Sam took it. A Death Eater entered the tent at a signal from Tom, took her travel cloak and bag.

"Regulus gave you my message then?" He asked coolly. Sam grimaced. _Unfortunately. _"Yes, m'lord." She muttered submissively.

Tom shot her a quick look, rose to his full 6'4" height and looked down at her, cupping her face in his hands.

"Come now, Child. Don't be so formal with me. You are my Lady now. I should be calling you _Milady._" He smiled that smile he only saved for her.

_Does he really feel how he says he feels?_ Sam wondered. She mentally shook her head, gazed steadily back. "Yes… Tom." She said throwing just the right amount of hesitancy into her voice.

"That's it." Tom smiled. "Tom, I must speak with you about the other Death Eaters and my position among them." She said urgently.

He turned and gave her his full attention. "They don't like me M'lord. They hate me." She blurted. Tom quirked an eyebrow, "Indeed?"

Sam nodded. "Jealous, I believe." Tom stared interestedly at her face, studying her expression. It expressed genuine concern.

"How will they accept my, ah, _reign_, over them if they do not like me? They might not even listen to You telling them to listen to me…" She rambled.

Tom rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. "You just leave that to me my pet." He whispered. "You just leave that to me."

**End Flashback/Dream**

* * *

"Child, go find Dumbledore. We're losing her." Lily left the Hospital Wing with the sounds of Sam's fever-pitched moaning and jerky convulsions ringing in her head.

* * *

**Flashback/Dream**

_Damn that Hagrid and his filthy mutt! _Sam silently cursed. She was pressed against the tree that was, er, 'safely' nearest the Whomping Willow.

_They damn near caught me! _She snorted then promptly smacked a hand over her mouth and nose. _Probably off to see that odious Grawp…_

A quick scan of the shadows, trees, moors, and grounds told Sam that it was now safe for her to prod the knot under the Whomping Willow tree and travel into the tunnel that would lead to Hogsmeade; from there… to her apparition point.

The Shrieking Shack was as new as ever, but for the fact there were fresh and old teeth and claw marks embedded in the furniture and floorboards.

It looked as though a bunch of animals had been turned loose inside.

Sam smirked half-heartedly for she knew this to be true. Well… partly anyway.

Quickly scoping out the faint apparition line next to the tall, body length window, Sam drew an 'X' in the air and pointed her wand south.

With a pop she had left anywhere near and familiar and was now striding through the center of the Death Eater camp in the woods of Romania.

_Hear how they boast and jeer. _She thought bitterly. _How they invite me into their tents for 'pleasurable company'. Of course, the Dark Lord would have assumed that I would have come. He must think I agree to be his consort… _

Sam scowled. _Well, that explains why they only invite and do not actually approach me. I am their lord's territory. _Sam didn't think that she would be happier to say that than she was then.

Abraxas Malfoy stopped her outside the Dark Lord's tent, regarded her coldly. "I trust the traitorous youth has been disposed of." It wasn't a question so Sam didn't bother answering. He wasn't worth it in her eyes.

Malfoy grabbed her arm as she pushed around him, and twisted her around. "You'll get your comeuppance whore. Just be patient." Sam gripped his wrist and stared daggers into his pointed face.

"Release me now Malfoy or you'll get your comeuppance fro both my lord and I." She snarled. Malfoy sneered but nevertheless, released her and walked away.

Sam suppressed a cold chill that was not a product of the early December night. Malfoy was going to be a serious problem. She'd best talk to Tom about it soon.

**End Flashback/Dream**

* * *

"She's got to defeat her demons." Came Dumbledore's weary voice. "It's all up to her now; she is out of our hands."

Sam stirred in her coma-like sleep. A voice reached her somewhere in the depths of her consciousness. She fights through the dark places to reach the voice. Another dream takes her.

* * *

**Flashback/Dream**

"Destroy the place and you destroy the person."

"The higher you rise the harder you fall."

"Fear is the mind-killer…"

"The one who is many…"

"He can lead you astray…"

"Trust in the primitiveness that is your oldest and wisest self."

"What have you done?"

"Vanity will be the death of her…"

"There is no hope for them… for him there could be."

"Hope clouds judgment."

"From forth the bowels of mankind did forth spring the weapon, the poison and the antidote."

"Which path forks to the right path?"

_"What have you done?" _

Sam thrashed about on the bed sheets. The voices! Would they ever stop? They echoed consistently in her head, forcing her to listen, to evaluate the questions.

Some of these voices, they spoke truth.

"Aye, we all speak truth."

"Merely some are from the Past,"

"Some from the Present,"

"And some from the Future."

**End Flashback/Dream**

* * *

**_"We come from all branches of Possibility. We are the Ladies of the Desert, of Time."_**

Sam spoke simultaneously with the voices. _That's right dear. _The voice said. _Now you may wake up._

* * *

A creak from the oaken floorboards sent Sam's eyes flying wide open. She lurched soundlessly to her feet and sunk into the shadows, observing the commotion that was soon to be brought within her view.

Two figures came striding down the length of the wing, one giving off the impression of indifference, the other in a position of pleading; both appeared to be in great haste.

"Please Sirius! I've changed; I'll do anything to prove it to you!" The pleading voice hissed. Sam calculated the distance between her and the two visitors and found that she had time to slip silently back into the bed undiscovered.

"Shut up Alyce!" The other snapped. "I don't care about you any more. Just go back to dinner." Sam lay quietly and deepened her breathing, giving off the impression of sleep.

"But Sirius! I love you…" Sam and Sirius immediately stiffened. He said nothing, but she felt his presence hovering above her, watching her.

Alyce approached, gently pushed the hair out of his face. "She doesn't love you." She whispered. "She abandoned you for a whole month, and now, she probably won't even wake up."

Sirius' resolve was breaking. Sam could feel it. Alyce could too. She leaned in for the kill.

"She killed your brother and left him for you to find." Rage boiled past breaking point, her body began to shake again. "Leave her." Alyce whispered coyly. "Come, let's walk by the lake."

The couple left and Sam lay shaking with suppressed rage and tears the rest of the night.

* * *

"Her breathing's deepened and the muscles have stopped twitching." An excited voice reported. "Good, good, best get me that rejuvenating potion."

"No need Madam Pomfrey." Sam mumbled. "All is well with me."

"Sam!" Lily shrieked and hugged Sam tightly. Though her ribs were still sore and smarted occasionally, Sam hugged fiercely back.

"How I've missed you. You must tell me what I've missed." Sam said smiling. She knew that everyone wanted to question her, but at the moment, all she wanted to do was pretend she had been on Holiday and was catching up with an old friend.

Sure enough though: "Miss Prewett, Dumbledore would like a word."

"Another time!" She barked, using the tone she used when talking to a Death Eater who insisted upon interrupting her. "Now, Lily, tell me everything."

* * *

**Whew! Wow! Ok, that was easily my longest. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions please just ask me. Keep looking in! ∞ Me ∞**


	17. Chapter 16 Hogwart's Sweethearts & Anim

**Hey all! Such a long time it's been, eh? Well, here is the next chapter. It is absolutely not satisfactory with me but I swear on my life that I can not think of anything more suitable without you all thinking I've abandoned you. So this chapter is merely temporary until I find something better. It will be permanent if I update the next chapter without changing this one. If you think of anything better, please do give me your ideas. Enjoy! (As much as possible) ∞ Me ∞**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Hogwart's Sweethearts & Animagi**

"Oh Sam, so much has happened!" Lily sighed, rushing her fingers through her burgundy hair. "After you left, Dumbledore had Regulus buried near the forest. Apparently, Mrs. Black refused to have a turn-cloak (A/N: Wizard equivalent to a turn-coat.) buried with the rest of the Blacks."

Sam frowned. "How did Sirius take it?" Lily shrugged. "No one saw him but James and Remus. He was inconsolable for weeks, then one day- " She shrugged again. "He was just like always; back to his gallivanting and mischief making ways."

"Indeed."

Sam thought for a moment, then, "Where is the grave sight, Lils?" Lily smiled weakly, "Next to the Whomping Willow. Sirius said he wanted him there."

Sam nodded. "Right; thanks. Is there anything new with the Order?" Lily seemed to only go graver as she sadly shook her head. "It's happened Sam. The Marauders have finally joined the Order. They are official members now."

Sam's face was impassive. "Do they know about me?"

"No. As a spy you must remain unknown."

"As it should be." She mumbled. "Breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes."

* * *

"Lily! Sam! We saved you seats!" James yelled. Sam looked over to Lily and saw her eyes light up. _"'Lily?'_ Since when does he call you _'Lily'_?" Lily blushed. 

"Since we started going out."

"Oh my God! Lily!"

"I know, I know, I should have said "No" but Sam he was so sweet and- "

"No! I'm so happy for you!" Sam hugged Lily tightly and ruffled her hair. "So, are you guys, like, 'Hogwart's Sweethearts' now or something?" Lily laughed. "Yeah, something like that. Our only rivals are Lucius and Narcissa."

Sam cursed. "Damnit! And to think; I missed the two most unlikely couples get together the only time I was gone!" Lily laughed again before turning to Sam, a sudden urgency in her voice.

"Sam," Lily started in an undertone as they sat between James and Remus. "There's something you need to know so don't freak when-"

"-hey everyone!" Came Sirius' voice from above them. Sam looked up and Lily saw a deadly stillness shadow her friends brilliant eyes.

"Sirius, Alyce." She deadpanned, nodding once to each. "Oh, hello Samantha; I'm so happy to see that you didn't die." Alyce chirped, making a big show of wrapping an arm around Sirius' waist.

"Well, I try…" Sam smiled, her eyes still curiously dull. She dragged a plate over to her and began stabbing rhythmically at the food.

"Oh!" The same high-pitched voice squealed. Sam slammed her fork down and glared at the blonde. _"What?" _She clipped. "Sam," Alyce breathed and raised a shaking finger. "_What _is _that_ on your face?"

Sam began to feel a major headache coming on and her eyes blinked shut. She could have sworn that the left side of her face twitched convulsively.

"It is a Ghanima, Robbins. One of my first," She opened her eyes and stared fixedly at the gaping girl; pinning her to her place. ", and I can assure you; it won't be my last."

Lily shuddered inwardly at the death in Sam's voice. By making this subtle, yet, blatant threat, Sam had told Alyce that she knew of her involvement in Regulus' death, knew of her allegiance to the Dark Side, made it clear that she would have her revenge and consented that if she had to be awarded another ghanima in doing so- then she would take it.

It took Alyce a few seconds to recover, then a mask of confusion was thrown on. "What's a ghanima?" She asked sweetly to Sirius.

"It's a spoil of war. Something to remember, in most cases, a victory by." Alyce giggled and ruffled Sirius' hair. "Oh Siri, I love it when you get all smart on me!"

Lily glanced apprehensively at Sam who looked like she actually _wanted_ to puke. "Lily," Sam mumbled faintly.

"Yeah?" Sam clasped her side and leaned closer to Lily. "My vision… body… hearing. It's… changing… sharpening." Lily stared. "We need to talk to Dumbledore, now. Can you walk?"

Sam nodded once, jaw clenched, and stood, ignoring the questioning voices.

Dumbledore seemed to expect this for he stood as well and beckoned to them, sweeping out of the Hall.

* * *

"Lemon Drop?" The Headmaster asked kindly. "No, thank you sir." They replied simultaneously. "Very well. Now, let us just cut to the chase shall we? What happened?" 

"Professor- Is it possible that as Ladies of the Desert, we haven't come into our full powers yet?" Dumbledore leaned forward, eyes probing.

"There is something you wish to know that I am not certain I can answer." Sam nodded though inwardly she was recalling what happened the last time Dumbledore withheld information.

_What does he think? That I'm going to go and blab everything to Jazzy or Alyce? Tom? Ah well, best just listen to what he's got to say and asset the situation as best I see it. First though, the story._

She glanced at Lily and plunged ahead describing the changes in her body and sight- the clarity of her mind and how she can calculate things in her mind with cold, deadly, and, more often than not, accurate precision.

Dumbledore leaned back in his high-backed chair, steepling his fingertips together. "A particularly strong pureblood witch or wizard, or someone born with your caliber of power can sometimes become something different.

"Something once brought on by heightened emotional stress and then later used at will. In your case- an Animagus."

"So," Sam prompted after a short pause. "All I have to do is focus on my necessity to change and I will?"

"Precisely. Miss Evans is another matter. She will not turn into and animal at all." He ate another Lemon Drop and Sam

was vaguely reminded of a pill-popping drug overlord.

"Meaning…?" Lily queried. "Observe the unnatural vibrance of Miss Evans' eyes. It is quite obvious that she is of the Faye People somewhere in her own time."

Sam grinned at Lily.

"I will give you a day off from school work today, as this Order assignment is far more pressing." Sam snapped her head back to Dumbledore.

_Order assignment! Already? Sweet Merlin, I just got back and the old crank wants us to start playing… What exactly? _She quickly shook her head. She was beginning to sound like Tom!

"What assignment Professor?" Sam asked. "Practicing your changes Miss Prewett. You will need those skills before the end.

_Curse you and your caustic replies…_

* * *

"Okay, so here's what we can do:" Lily began, her Quick Quotes Quill scratching noisily on the parchment placed against the wall. "Energy balls, wandless and nonverbal magic, levitate a little, heal rapidly…" 

Lily trailed off as the Marauders, Jazzy and Alyce came around the corner and started towards them. "Oh God they can't see this parchment!" Lily squeaked, panicking instantly.

Sam sighed and took the yellowed paper away; it burst into flames as soon as her hand touched it. "Calm down will you?" She murmured.

"Ah, Lily, we were looking for you. Is everything alright?" James glanced between her and Sam who was just dusting her hands off.

"Everything's fine guys." Lily assured them, recovering quickly.

"Darn…" Jazzy breathed snapping her fingers. Alyce giggled loudly. "Oh, Alyce- Jazzy." Sam said abruptly. Her violet eyes crackled with a vengeful fire.

"I had meant to ask you- ah, yes, and you Peter." She smirked in a very Tom Riddle-esque way as she watched them pale. _Good… good. I had rather hoped that you wouldn't forget the power I once held so very soon._

"How was dear Tom fairing when you last left him? I fear he and I parted on rather, ah, disagreeable terms during our last encounter. I do miss our discussions. He is rather, _brilliant_ don't you think?

"Almost as clever as the Dar-"

"Oh he's just fine!" Peter squeaked nervously. "In excellent health-"

"Shut up, Peter!" Jazzy growled. "I didn't know you four hung out." Sirius said, looking curiously between Sam, Jazzy, Alyce, and Peter.

"We don't." Alyce ground, her delicate face looking quite ugly. "-Mere acquaintances."

"Ohh," Sam cooed, examining her black tipped French manicure. (Courtesy of Narcissa.) "I think we were a bit more than that don't you? I would almost say we were- collaborators."

A resounding SMACK! shocked the wide-eyed audience and Sam smirked even wider as a red hand-print glowed on her smooth face.

"Shut up!" Alyce shrieked. Sam's eyes seemed to hold everyone entranced as she gently cocked her head. "My dear friend," She whispered softly.

Alyce winced. She knew that tone; she had seen it exercised by both Sam and Tom on the inferior Death Eaters time and time again.

"I will not be silent 'til I am made so, and even then I will be a force to be feared." Alyce backed away as fast as she could. "I don't k- know what y- you're talking about. You're c- crazy…"

Sam stepped closer for every step Alyce backed away. "It is _your_ fault Regulus is dead. Before this war is over I will slake my thirst for vengeance on you and all those involved and no one will try to save you when I come."

A strangled gasp came from behind them and everyone turned to see Jazzy holding Lily in a head-lock and using her body as a shield. "Step away from her Prewett. Now!"

Sam took in the situation, by all outward appearances, almost leisurely, but inside she was shell-shocked.

_**Idiot!** How could you just turn your back on the other two enemies? You were taught better! __Okay, **breathe**. You have Robbins under control. Fitzpatrick's wand is trained on Lily (my, God! Who is turning bluer by the **second**!) And the boys all look as though they are missing a seriously large piece of a puzzle. (Idiots…)_

"Don't you have class to attend Fitzpatrick?" Sam tutted. "Step away from Alyce, now!" She repeated. Sam ignored her and fingered her wand decisively.

_Try another way. _She thought. _Anything to delay the inevitable battle…_

"Holding the Head Girl in such a demeaning way will certainly not look good a career résumé…" Jazzy scowled and Lily looked as though she were trying to channel her breathing.

"Ready Lils?" Sam asked. Lily gave an indiscernible nod, then, "NOW!" Jazzy screamed as she was thrown into Remus who dropped her in disgust.

Alyce and Peter slipped away, Remus tailing them with James' cloak on.

Lily was nowhere to be seen but in her place- "Lils?" James asked weakly. A grin was threatening to break out on his face. Lily, only without the concealment charm on her silvery skin, grinned and fluttered her wings expertly before pointing her willow wood wand at Jazzy.

Sam turned to the business at hand and twirled her wand smirking. "He was right!" Jazzy shrieked. "My Master was right! You are one of those freaks. You-"

"That will do Fitzpatrick." A cold voice drawled. Lucius knelt down next to Jazzy, cold grey eyes flicking once to Sam, then back. "I don't believe that He will be all that pleased with you, should you go about spilling His plans to known members of the Order." Jazzy looked frantically around at everyone present and Sam snorted.

"Don't tell me you didn't _know_ Fitzpatrick." Lucius smirked and pulled Jazzy up. "Now, Fitzpatrick," He began in a patronizing tone. ", go to the Great Hall and find Narcissa, Nikkolo, and Severus. Bring them to our meeting place and we'll think up something to do with you." Jazzy nodded and scurried off.

"Sam." Lucius started. "We know you tried to save Reggie and none of us blame you. Know that." Sam felt tears prick at her eyes and she held back a sob.

"I miss him so much Lucius." She whispered. "I wish that- that I could take his place in the dirt…" One silver tear trickled down each cheek.

"Ah, Sammy." Lucius sighed. He pulled her into a hug and whispered to her so only she could hear. "Meet us by the grave sight tonight. Come _incognito._"

He kissed her cheek and pressed something small into her palm. "9:30, be there." Sam nodded and watched him leave before turning around and gazing at the object in her palm.

"Sam?" Sam started as a hand touched her shoulder and she stared blankly around as though just realizing people were there and could care less.

"Hey, James and I are going to sneak to the forest and see what kinds of things I can do. Want to come?" Lily asked gently. "No Lils, I'm gonna wander alone for a while. See you at dinner though, 'kay?"

Looking doubtful that they would see her at dinner, the couple turned away, but Sirius stood there. "Look Prewett…" Sam looked up at him, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"It's okay." She nodded. "I understand, really…" Sirius shook his head. "No Sam, I really don't think you do." He reached out and traced the pad of his thumb across the scar on her cheek.

"I didn't know what to do when you left. It was like, I wasn't _alive._ My life held no meaning anymore. After mourning Regulus I thought that I could just- _banish_ you from my mind by going back to my old ways."

He laughed and took her face in both his hands. "And then, you came _back_ to me and suddenly, I could breathe again. But, there was Alyce and, I figured, 'Why throw someone who loves you away for someone that doesn't?'"

"Oh, no Sirius- that wasn't it at all." Sam cried. Sirius put his forehead against hers. "I know. _I know._ And now- we have forever."

Though the irony of his words cut her deeply, she knew that, in a way, he was right, and standing on tip-toe, kissed him back with all the love and passion she ever felt for him.

Sirius fiercely returned the kiss, his heart ready to burst. After what seemed like seconds, but in reality was several minutes, they broke apart and looked silently at each other.

"What now?" Sam breathed. Sirius smiled and kissed her again. "We'll think of something. Right now though… how about we go to the forest? When James says he won't do anything I wouldn't do, I get worried."

Sam nodded and blushed as she unhooked her fingers from his belt loops; Sirius smirked.

* * *

"Sirius?" Sam asked as they entered the forest hand-in-hand. "When we first started acting on our, ah, apparent dislike for the other, did you like me then?" 

Sirius smiled. "Oh, yeah. Crazy about you, but, I was, jealous of- something."

"Of what?" She asked curiously. Sirius muttered something so she leaned in closer. "Sorry?"

"…saw you snogging Regulus…" He muttered stubbornly. Sam stopped.

"So it was you who walked up on us. What were you doing down there?" Sirius snorted. "I came to apologize to you, but you seemed well off so I thought better of it."

Sam mentally slapped herself in the head repeatedly.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot…_

"Sirius that was nothing, okay? We were, just, it just happened." Sirius squeezed her hand. "I don't care. I'm with you now and that's all that matters."

* * *

"Holy Hell, it's come to this! Has the whole bloody world gone stark raving mad?" Cried James as he saw thempick through the dense flooring, their hands entwined. 

The new couple laughed and Lily squealed excitedly. "This is great! Oh, Sam- and Sirius!" She lunged forward and hugged them both, then kissed James fervently.

"Guess what? You never will so I'll tell you. I can fly now! Watch!" Lily unfurled her silky silver-blue wings and flapped once, twice, then up she went, hovering a second or so before perching on the lowest branch of a tree.

"C'mon Sam! Let's see what you can do!" Sam sighed and turned to the boys. "I wish you two could do this, too. Wouldn't it be wonderful?"

_Come on, take the hint and fess up guys._

"Oh, it is though." James grinned. He turned to Sirius and the two winked while Sam was concentrating on turning into her form.

_Think of happiest memory. Relive it. Think of happiest memory. Relive it. Think of- _She paused. _Duh! Happiest memory, Mione, c'mon! Use that brain! _

Gladly, she relived the experience of her kiss with Sirius and, with a certain sense of satisfaction- she felt her body lower to the ground and the sounds of her companion's gasps amplified from human to something much more proficient.

She licked her small, sharp teeth and propped her forepaws against Sirius' sternum, scrutinizing him for a sign of what she could possibly be.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so this is what I have to offer. It's ok if you flame me. I'll understand. Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. I have it written, I just need to type it up. (Which I hate doing...) Ok, hope you enjoyed atleast little though. Till next time. Me. 


End file.
